London Stayed Out All Night
by Fan.Sea.Pants
Summary: Set five years after Seven Seas High Graduation: Lives completely changed, relationships lost and new ones found... Starring Zack and London. co-starring Cody,Bailey, Maya... Contains a lot of Zondon, and some of Cailey, Lody and Zaya!
1. Chapter 1

**London Stayed Out All Night**

**Intro: Hi! I decided to make a long story with lots of chapters! This is my first long one (because my real first story were all one shots)... T Chapter 1 will be kinda short because I'm still in the formulating stages. Yay! Ready... Here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and characters I have created (Kate, Sheridan). It was inspired by the show "Mary stayed out all night" (aka "Mary Me, Mary") and I have borrowed characters from "The Suite Life on Deck."**

_**Chapter 1: The bigger they are, the harder they fall**_

Boston, 5 years after graduation...

"Oooo, I want this one," a long haired, sparkly dressed woman said, pointing to an expensive Arturo Vitali bag, "No, I want this one..." She changed her mind, seeing a fancy pair of gold Arturo Vitali stilettos. "It's our newest pair," advertised the manager. "Oh, I can't decide, this or that – this or that – this or that ... Wait a minute! I'm filthy rich! I'll take them both," London Tipton squealed and laughed, clapping at her own sudden realisation that she had everything. "Miss Tipton, how would like to pay?" The store assistant asked at the register. London, with the two items already in the bag, handed her a gold card – which was literally gold, "there you go!" London stared at her nails as the employee put the purchase through - _beep, swipe beep, beep, swipe, beep, beep..._ "Um, Miss Tipton, we have a slight problem. You card isn't working," the store assistant said warily. She eyed her manager who came right up and swiped the card herself – _Swipe, beep, beep..._She turned the machine on and off. "Sorry Miss Tipton, we are experiencing slight technical difficulties," the manager informed her. She swiped London's gold card again – _swipe, beep, beep. _"Hmm, I'll just call daddy, hold on," absent-mindedly, London grabbed her Blackberry and called her father. "Daddy, it's me, London – yes – my card – yes, hold on, daddy the credit card - ... WHAT?"London yelled and dropped everything in her hands." Through the phone everyone could hear her father say in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." _I'm sorry... sorry... sorry...sorry... sorry..._

"Hey kid, wake up... kid," a rusty voice shouted. London's head shook and her eyes snapped open, she looked down 3 levels and saw a rough, tubby man calling for her. She blinked her eyes, _that was all_ _just a dream, just a dream,_ she assured herself and faced her reality. "You done?" London yelled back. "Yeah... anyways sorry we had to meet again kid, it's just business you know; next time tell your daddy not to be late with the money and this won't have to happen again," the man got in his truck and drove away – with all their belongings from the fridge to the pot plants. London sighed as she climbed down the stairs to her neighbour's little apartment. She buzzed in, "Mr Moseby, it's me... they're done." Mr Moseby emerged with a bright purple suitcase, one of the last remaining items of London's past. In it she stored some clothes and all the important documents: passports, her high school graduation certificate, old family photos, her university books and her father's old desk plaque reading 'Tipton Industries: CEO'. "Thanks, Moseby... for everything," London said sincerely, hauling the heavy case outside. "Look London, you don't have to say that. After all the years I've worked with your father, I'm the one who should still be thanking your family," Marion smiled at her, he pitied her situation; a girl brought up like a princess, left to survive in what was often referred to as the slums of Boston. He looked at the girl who was once his ward. "Go on London," he smiled, "I'll bring you your TV later. Be careful and ..." "MARIOOOON, I need to be turned over," cried a croaky voice inside. Marion rolled his eyes and said, "Later, I'll talk to your father later – COMING MOTHER!" He smiled at her and closed the door softly.

London turned around and breathed in. She struggled up the stairs and when she got into their rundown apartment she slumped on the floor. She quickly straightened her back and counted slowly, "One... Two... three... four... six – I mean five... six... seven...eight...nine... ten..." She opened her eyes got up and jumped. "Yay! Lots of space again!" She jumped up and down, trying to lift her mood, in the otherwise dark and empty apartment. London reached for the suitcase and was just about to open it when her phone rang.

"Hullo?"  
"London, it's me Kate!"  
"Oh hey, Kate. Long time no talk."  
"I know right? Anyways, Sheridan and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight... For old times' sake?"  
"I'm a bit tied up at the moment..." London looked at her newly emptied home.  
"Hmmmmm, we could pay you to drive us then?"  
"Pay! Um, ok!" London jumped at the suggestion. It had become a habit of hers to jump at the mention of a possible money-making job.  
"Right! Ok we'll be at your place... now! London we're parked outside!"  
London smiled, happy to see her university friends once more.  
"Coming then, Bye," she snapped her old flip phone, put on a knitted beanie and raced outside.

"Hey guys!" Sheridan, a tall, skinny and pretty faced girl, climbed out of the driver's seat and gave London a hug. "Missed you so much," London said as she sat where Sheridan was. Kate, who was just as tall but plumper, handed her money. "$100 dollars! This is too much," London handed her friend $70 back as she turned out of the car park. "No London, please, take it! If you don't I'll just throw it outside," Kate teased. They were already on the street to the freeway. Kate unrolled the window and dangled the money outside. "Hey... hey! Ok I'll take it," London shook her head and reached for the money. Sheridan continued, "Now you have the money, you can party with us! Come on London, it will be super fun – I promise!" London drew in her breath and said "Ok, then, I'm in," rather solemnly but deep inside ecstatically. "So where to, girls?" London quizzed. "Lansdowne," both passengers buzzed! "Lansdowne it is!" London stepped on the acceleration and sang with along with the radio. _I need a break anyway..._ she tried to convince herself.

40 minutes later...

"We're here! Isn't it so neon-y and bright," Sheridan exclaimed. London laughed at her friend's naivety. _Was I that immature back then_, she asked herself. "Ooo, look sparkly!" She suddenly yelled out when they passed a ritzy club that looked expensive. "Some people never change; London I think they won't let you in dressed like that" Kate joked. "Dressed like what?" London looked down and felt like choking at the sight of her horrible tartan skirt, fading black stocking, loose army boots and cream knitted overcoat. "I look like a hobo!" London cried remembering that no longer did she own designer labels. They were sold off 3 years ago when the loan sharks started threatening to sue her father.

"Ok London, we'll try to get you in... just find a place to park, maybe at the next right," said Kate. London turned into a cosy street. It was well lit and populated with 'hip' young people. "It's a bit tight here, watch out for pedestrians," Kate advised. Sheridan suddenly burst out, "A space, quick London, there..." London was startled and moved a bit faster. Then, everything happened in slow motion...

A tall blond man, with a rustic guitar case, who wore ripped tight black jeans, a white shirt just as tight and a long black cardigan, walked on the pedestrian crossing, looking in the opposite direction... London was slightly confused; she felt like she had known him before... For that one second she had lost concentration and hesitated to brake... The car screeched to a halt... but it was too late... They heard a light thud...

"OH MY GOD, HE'S SO CUTE," squealed Sheridan...

"OH MY GOD, MY CAR GOT HIT," yelled Kate...

"OH MY GOD, I KILLED A MAN," cried London...

**A/N: Next chapter preview: he's not dead, don't worry.**

**On another note, hope you enjoyed the first chapter... things are going to get 1000000x more interesting next time, but I'm going to have to add some boring parts explaining London's father, but will be crucial later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_"OH MY GOD, HE'S SO CUTE," squealed Sheridan..._

_"OH MY GOD, MY CAR GOT HIT," yelled Kate..._

_"OH MY GOD, I KILLED A MAN," cried London..._

**A/N: New chapter! YAY! (Sorry for the late update, it has been a recent decision of mine that I split the chapter into smaller sections to allow you, the reader, to absorb more of the story in its parts) Need I say more! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

****..**..****

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2: YOU!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

All three girls were distressed and screaming; passers-by were crowding around. Fortunately, Kate was the first to calm down; she told London and Sheridan, "Guys, we're making a scene. Oh dear, my poor car. Uh – Sheridan you... – uh - No London, you were driving – go outside and ask the guy if he's ok." Kate was desperately trying to relieve the situation but now they were completely surrounded by curious bystanders and Sheridan burst into tears.

London was still in shock but when Kate's scream pierced through her she dashed out of the car. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were dampening; a low murmur was coming from the crowd.

"Oh god," London said, panicking at the sight of the unconscious man, "please be ok, please be ok! Don't diiiieeee!" London looked around the mass of people. "Why isn't anyone calling the ambulance – You," she pointed at a random, "Call 911." The person took out their phone; London cried and held onto the man, afraid she had murdered someone.

"Miss," a person said, "He's awake!" Someone interrupted her mourning; she glanced down and saw that the blond man was sitting up and looking at her with his head tilted.

"Everyone," he said loudly, never leaving his eyes from London, "I'm ok." And with that the crowd cleared in a matter of seconds.

"Stupid, useless people... leaving just like that," London murmured under her breath. She looked up and saw he was still looking at her.

"London?" He questioned.  
"How do you know me?" she asked, blinking her eyes.

Then it hit her like a bullet... "ZACK! Are you serious...? It's really you!" Her eyes widened in amazement.

"Yeah... what's it been... 5 years now... you look... different," he said coolly, eyeing her up and down.

But London was too happy to notice his indifference at seeing her again, "How are you Zack, how's everyone! Sorry I haven't kept in contact – wow – can't believe I'm seeing you again – how are you – you're in a band? You're style is totally different now... Wow – I can't believe it! How are you?" London buzzed. She was so glad to find someone she cared about from her past. "I can't believe I forgot about you for a second," she added.

Zack smiled at her, a melt-your-heart kind of smile, and held her hand. "I'm sorry London," he glanced at his watch, "I'm late enough as it is... Maybe some other time – bye." Zack looked at his bruised knee and blew on it, then he looked at the scratch on his hand – he licked it - London dumbfounded and confused but he simply got up, waved goodbye and hastily left...

_Phew, at least he's ok,_ thought London, _ok, but he's definitely gotten weirder from last time I saw him_. She got up and walked slowly towards the car where her two friends were sitting - looking as confused as she was not too long ago.

"You know the guy," Kate said sceptically, she was talking to London through the window.

"Yeah? Do you know him?" Sheridan was rather excited and popped right next to Kate.

"Yes, I do," London sighed, "We were really good friends back then and -"

"Awww...Why didn't you asked him to stay... or at least get his number?" Sheridan said in a disappointed tone. She retreated into the car with her arms crossed. Kate rolled her eyes and continued, "Oh jeez, I forgot! I'm not insured! What if he sues?... I'll cop everything - it is my car!" Kate started to look worried and Sheridan wasn't helping anyone by sulking in the corner.

"You have to make sure he won't come back and sue me later. Please London, since you know him or whatever – ask him and confirm that he's ok! Please – please – please!" Kate put on a puppy dog face. Though London would never have fallen for that trick she told Kate she would look for Zack, since she was the one who drove the car and would have to pay up anyway if he did sue.

He was already far ahead, but London remembered he went left into a mass of people – so she went left, straight into the storming crowd.

Soon...

After a few minutes, squashed in the swollen street, London had almost given up. It was then that she saw the top of a rustic guitar case, just like Zack was carrying. _I might as well take my chances,_ she thought and she followed the little bump. Through the crowded path, London trailed only a couple of metres away from him. She was unable to catch up due to the waves of people crashing in the opposite direction.

_How far is he going to go, my feet are killing me! And its so cold, _London was getting impatient so she pushed a little harder to get closer to him. Just as she could reach out for him he turned the corner. "Damn," London said out loud. She entered the little alley way, relieved there were no shifty looking people around.

_Wait a minute! No one? Where did Zack go then?_ London started to panic and froze on the spot.

Just her luck, a person exited a door she would have never noticed, and left it ajar. _Maybe... well I've gone this far, there's no harm in checking,_ London slowly entered and was met by two buff men in black tees. "ID please," one of them said in a deep, rumbling voice. London got out her licence and was relieved that the place had security. _At least it seems legit._

Upon London's entrance into the small club, she was greeted by quite a large group of people, _dressed like hobos and drug addicts_, she thought to herself. The music was being played by a band, whom were both mellow and rough looking at the same time. It was amazing how many humans fit into this small space.

It was both smoky grey and neon green, pink and blue – all at the same time. London was not used to this kind of place – in the past she had always been in VIP lounges, and even after her family lost all their money, she only ever entered clubs that faced the main road. Now she was inside a cramped and dirty atmosphere, shunned from the bright lights of Lansdowne.

She looked around for Zack, hoping that all the odds were in her favour and she followed the right guy; _just this once, please... just this once... _London pleaded to her fortunes. She circled the area ending up right in the middle of the supposed dance floor. She spun several times on the spot and decided to stand still for a while; there was barely room to move on the packed floor. She breathed in, closed her eyes and tried to regain a sense of balance (physically and mentally), "One...," she counted, "two... three... four... five... six... seven... nine... I mean eight...nine...ten..."

Just when she opened her eyes, the stage lights lit up - dramatically at that – and revealed nothing but blond hair. "Could it be," London whispered, "...Zack?"

Suddenly the music started playing, and London heard the strangest yet most addictive song she had ever heard from a band of serious looking adult indie musicians...

"_She's lost iiiitttt...  
And she won't find it again...  
Everything takennnnn..._

_All but her her crazy pink pennnnnn..._

_She's lost iiiittttt..._

_Too bad, I cannot help..._

_Everything's takennnnn..._

_(Everything's taken...)_

_But that crazy pink pen..."_

Halfway through the song London snapped out of the trance and as she processed the lyrics she realised it was so bad, it was good. She focused her eyes on the band, wondering who had such a terrible voice that she couldn't help but be attracted to – and whose voice seemed to put a trance on everyone in the crowd.

"Zack?" she yelled out, but no one heard her. She blinked twice and rubbed her eyes. "It's Zack on the stage! Zack's on the stage singing," she was yelling and jumping. A barely dressed woman accidently bumped into her and said, "No shit, Sherlock."

London was too happy to pick a cat fight. She simply moved away, glad that she had found him and that he seemed all right. She sat herself on a dirty stool and decided to wait for him to finish the show and fix everything when he got out.

Just as London was about to order a drink, another unexpected person from her past popped out of nowhere... Maya. Well it must have been Maya since she looked exactly like the one she knew from years ago except older and with a big hat on her head, almost covering her face. London beckoned closer, hoping to say hi and wondering why she was at the same place. As she approached, it seemed that Maya was really engrossed at something on stage... _or someone_, London thought, _someone like...Za-..._

Before she could finish her thought she bumped into the same barely dressed woman. She growled at London but then walked away, too distracted by the song. London picked herself up and dusted her clothes. _Back then I would have ordered her to be exiled to the centre of the Amazon... hmmm or maybe sentenced to a life as a goat farmer_, she joked with herself.

She glanced back up, looking for Maya... but, even after circling the room again, she was nowhere to be found. London wondered where she could have gone; it was strange that Maya had just disappeared right after the song finished, especially since she appeared so interested in it. Strange...

But since the song had finished, London remembered to settle things with Zack. She headed for the back stage – that is, along with a string of fan girls.

.

.

**..**..**

.

. 

**A/N: I thought about writing one huge chapter, but then I really wanted to release another chapter for everyone to read, so from here on I have decided to make my chapters about this long! The next chapter will also be up seeing as I wrote up a really long chapter 2 and decided to split it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:So here I'm bringing in old and current faves that will surely shake things up! Happy reading...**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

****..**..****

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3: Daddy Issues**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Meanwhile, on the other side of town at Cheapo Rito's Burger Bar, Wilfred Tipton sat casually, eating his burger bonanza deal. Once spitting at these dirty little shops for being an eyesore, Wilfred now blended well into the crowd; he was just another labourer eating just another dinner. Long gone were his one-of-a-kind suits, or his barrage of body guards, or his expensive and rare dinners. They were replaced by... nothing...

Wilfred had stopped trying to think about his past, knowing it would only bring him serious mental health issues. He was happy at this moment and that was the main thing – simply because eating the burger bonanza deal was something he hadn't done in a while. Wilfred had just got back from the races, winning $200; he thought he deserved a treat and promised himself to leave the rest for the bills and the loan sharks.

As Wilfred blissfully took another bit from his soggy, quadruple patty burger, the door chimed; he took no notice of course... No notice until a somewhat familiar voice came up to him...

"Mr Tipton?" said a deep, singer type voice. "Mr Tipton," the man continued curiously, "Is that you? - Gosh, what are you doing here?... Is that really you?"

Wilfred swallowed the lump of food in his mouth, much to his pain, and replied, "Please, don't call me Mr Tipton... I'm Wilfred... Do I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar." Wilfred looked at the tall, brown haired man in a really old leather jacket.

"It's me, Kurt Martin. I'm the father of Cody Martin and my ex-wife is Carey. Remember me?" Kurt had taken the seat opposite Wilfred.

Wilfred extended his hand and Kurt did the same. They shook hands like equals, something Wilfred would have never done in the past.

"Wow, it's really... good – uh – to see you again Mr Tipto- I mean Wilfred." Kurt really did seem sincerely happy to see him again. "Ever since the, um, the – well, you know, I've been trying to contact you."

Wilfred put down his burger and wiped his mouth, knowing what he was about to talk about. "Yes," Wilfred said, "I remember... how's Carey?"

Kurt's eyes revealed hurt, "Um, well... she's gone... almost 5 years ago. Two months after your help – she just – it was – it – I just want to thank you so much Mr Tipton. We didn't even know back then that the Tipton industries were in so much trouble. But you helped us so much by finding that heart donor for Carey. It really helped lighten the boys' hearts. Especially Cody, he really needed that - back then."

Wilfred smiled, "it's the least I could have done for Carey... she was one of the Tipton's finest acts. I am so sorry Kurt, if the company didn't fold... I would have...," Wilfred patted Kurt's shoulder, "And thank-you for not looking down on me as many of my past employees has done."

"How is London by the way?" Kurt questioned. Wilfred's face quickly went blank; he was bursting to let out his true feelings.

"I don't know, Kurt, I really don't know," Wilfred almost cried, "I always call her and she says she's fine... but I don't know. I try to go back to the apartment whenever I can but I've been living on the building site – I work as a builder now – it's much easier and saves a lot of expenses." Wilfred paused for a moment, then said in a solemn voice, "London's a real fighter... my baby girl really has changed into a mature woman. I really want the best for her... I've been looking for ways to restore my fortune and give her the life she originally had."

"Mr Tipton... I mean Wilfred; I'm sure London's alright. Thanks for entrusting me with your thoughts," Kurt uttered, "I think... I think I can help you."

Kurt straightened himself and looked Wilfred directly in the face. "You see, my boy, Cody... he's a famous chef now, and I mean beyond famous. Have you heard of the Martin Kitchen?"

"Uh, yes I have, apparently you need to book 2 years in advance just to have a glass of water, so they say," Mr Tipton was suddenly curious at Kurt's plan.

Kurt continued, "Cody – he hasn't been the same since – since graduation when the farm girl, Kailey, Hailey, Bailey - whatever, dumped him on graduation day. He's been work, work, working ever since graduating as a brain surgeon, top of his class..." Wilfred was now confused as to what Kurt was getting at.

"The strange thing," Kurt whispered and leaned in, "Is that Cody doesn't work at a hospital – or a clinic for that matter... He's the head chef and founder of the Martin Kitchen!"

Wilfred jumped up, astounded at what he had heard. He knew from rumours that the Martin Kitchen generated so much money from sponsors; the owner was practically as rich as he was back when... back when he was CEO. Wilfred was now fully engrossed in Kurt's story.

"I know from before that London really had a good heart, and also that has a super cheery personality," Kurt mentioned, "I think I know what we can do to make both me and you happy. You see, I will be able to make Cody seem human again and you will be able to give London her old life back! All we have to do is..."

"Yes," Wilfred was really keen to know what Kurt's plan was...

"All we have to do is... Get those two kids together!" Kurt beamed.

"WHAT!" Wilfred stood up from his seat. Kurt got up and hugged him, "IT's PERFECT!"

Wilfred was jumping wildly inside, but he was also lightheaded since everything was happening so quickly. "Are you sure, Kurt?" He said slowly, "Marriage cannot be taken lightly, especially since we're talking about my daughter... I know I've done it many times... but that was back then. I've got a different perspective now – having nothing..."

"Definite," Kurt nodded, "this is what Cody needs. I wasn't sure before and I'm also a little anxious that this is happening so fast... but I need to do this for my son. They will be perfect for each other."

"Will Cody have room for London in his heart, if that Bailey girl did leave him so changed," Wilfred said. "Willy, he's got a big hole in that heart of his... and I'm certain London will be able to fill it up. I mean, she's cheery and beautiful – they will make a lovely couple. Cody won't have to live like a workaholic and maybe enjoy life again" Kurt replied.

Wilfred breathed in, he had made his decision. "Ok, Kurt, I'm in..."

"YES! This is great! I'll buy us drinks," Kurt was too happy. He was gone and back in a flash. Wilfred and Kurt each held a bottle. "To my future in-law..." Kurt raised his bottle. "Yes, yes! To my future in-law... and to our kids too," Wilfred announced.

Wilfred was so glad he was shaking in joy; Kurt felt the same way and was so relieved he could make his son seem more human again.

"Oh yeah," Wilfred put down his drink, "How's Cody's twin, what's his name... Zack?"

Kurt's eyes turned cold and lifeless. "He's no son of mine anymore ... uh - but, sorry about that – uh – yes, about London and Cody..."

The two fathers drank and rejoiced the whole night thinking of the possible happiness they could give to their children.

.

.

***..***..***

.

.

**A/N: And thanks again for reading my story! I'll update soon! Hopefully before Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woo! I got this up before Christmas! (And because of that, I did not thoroughly edit this chapter, please excuse any mistakes) Also, ****I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten; it totally inspires me to write more! ****YAY! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

****..**..****

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4: Can't be bothered doing chapter titles (lol) – this is the last chapter title**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It surprised London that backstage was just as smoky, if not smokier than the club itself, and not to mention more crowded than the dance floor. It was filled with females from questionable teens to middle-aged women.

Despite the squeeze, London pushed and pulled her way through the crowd – after receiving a few sneers for cutting in line, eventually she learned to tune it all out. Who knew those years of lining up in front of shops, hoping to get to the newest item first, would actually help her out later in life.

When she made it to the front she was greeted by a laminated piece of paper that read "Dressing Room: Zack Martin." It was all going to plan; she was going to lock herself in the instant he opened the door and talk to him about the accident.

Too bad, London's plans, as of late, rarely worked out. The moment the door was opened she was trampled by at least a dozen women rushing to see their star.

When she regained some sense of consciousness, London got up from the grimy floor and pushed through the swarm of girls towards Zack – again!

One metre away... it was where all the action was taking place – where the screams were louder and higher pitched...

_Oh! Gasp! _London thought as she finally saw Zack clearly, _this boy NEVER changed!_

In front of London stood Zack, hugging each and everyone one of his adoring fans. "Easy, girls," he said smugly, "there's plenty of Zack to go around!" And at that point, more girls hurried in and London was spit out to the back like a measly watermelon seed.

_Fantastic! He's a hugger, _she sarcastically thought, _now I'm going to have to wait here until -... wait a minute! No I don't... I'm – Well, I'm London Tipton!_

"MOVE," London pushed, "Move, move, move." London shoved the people around her, her chin up high and walking like she did in the past. "Outta my way, people, London Tipton coming through."

Somehow – unbelievably -London made it to the front. _I can't believe that I just did that,_ London was so amazed at what she was able to do and felt nostalgic as she remembered her old life.

"London! Hey, it's you!" Zack's voice snapped her out of her day dream. "Excuse me girls, my old friend is here to visit me... come by tomorrow, remember there's plenty of Zack to go around!" Zack winked towards the crowd and the two security guards from the front herded the rest back to the dance floor. A few cries and insults were thrown, but it neither fazed nor intimidated Zack or London.

"You just couldn't resist me, couldn't you London," Zack smiled. London's eye brow went up and she stared at him.

"Ok, ok, I was just joking... so... what brings you here?" Zack raised his hands in defeat.

"Actually," London resumed, "I just wanted to ask you if you were ok... not hurt or anything... not going to sue?" She said this in a tiny voice.

"What! Ha! Sue? Very funny, London!" Zack walked off and slung his guitar case on his back. London followed him through to the back door exit.

"So are you suing... or not?" London said cautiously.

"Of course..." Zack paused in fake thought. London's mouth dropped and her skin turned pale. "Of course not! Ha, ha, ha, just as gullible as before! Man, I haven't laughed this much for a while..." Zack continued walking while laughing, London followed him closely.

"So... you're not going to sue, for sure?" London asked again, just to confirm she heard right.

"Sure, I'm sure! I mean, I can't afford to rent and I barely survive on my stingy salary. You think I have time to waste on getting a lawyer and going to court?" Zack laughed forcefully. Zack shook his head and tried to change the subject, "Why don't we have a drink and catch up, uh, I know a place..." 

Zack took London through a zig zag of alleys, past bright lights and creepy stretches of road. They arrived at a quaint little bar. One which London would have never found.

It was a clean place but still had remnants of smell from the smokers who came by during the afternoon. Zack found a seat in the corner, which was close to the rest of the crowd but far enough so they could talk in private. Once they were seated Zack ordered the drinks.

"Just the usual, thanks, Matt," Zack called out. He turned his attention back to his old friend. "So how are you London?"

Zack asked her so casually; she was caught off guard and didn't know how to reply. She couldn't say "good", because she wasn't... but she wasn't "bad" either, or at least she thought. She was many things and she knew a simple answer would not even come close to describing her feelings. London opted for the simplest and most dull reply, "I'm ok," and she shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

Zack looked at her in pity, he thought _either she's as dumb as before or she really has some problems._ "Well, I haven't seen you since graduation," Zack tried to break the layer of ice growing between them, "and might I say, you haven't aged a day."

_Same old Zack, employing his lady killer tactics, _London thought. She smiled at him and said, "Well, I've definitely matured! Up here!" London pointed at her head, "I've gained quite a few smarticles!"

Suddenly an awkward silence grew between them. London didn't know what to say and Zack was too lost in thoughts about the past, _ah, the good old sweet life on the SS Tipton.._.

The he stopped thinking and looked at London. "Hey, don't be shy around me... it's weird when you treat me so nicely. Where's the snobby London I know all too well?" He grabbed her hands, which caught London by surprise. "Hey... I know about the Tipton tumble and you lost all your money. Don't worry... We're friends – if you ever need any help... I'm here!" Zack let go of her hands and smiled at her.

"Gasp! When did you get so sensitive?" London smiled.

"They don't call me a lady's man for nothing," Zack laughed, "Now let's drink and get rid of all you're sorrows!"

5 minutes later...

They drank until they were tipsy... London and Zack rarely ever got drunk because they were usually the designated drivers, so one little shot caused them both to feel the effects of the alcohol.

The slightly stumbled out of the bar and slung each other's hands around each other's shoulders and began to walk.

"So Zack," London sang, "You haven't mentioned your family tonight, how are they? How are Carey and Cody?" She swayed her head to face him.

The smile wiped off of Zack's face... he let go of London and like a ghost, disappeared into the night.

London pouted and stood there for a minute, confused that Zack would leave just like that. She shook the thought out of her head, _that's right, I can't look back to the past... to painful... it's late anyway, I should get back to Sheridan and Kate! Better Zack left now than later when I'd want him to stay..._

London dizzily walked around the corner; she was lost of course but thought if she followed the sound of honking horns and police sirens, she would make it to the main road.

Just as London made it to the next corner, a big green bush was shoved into her face and she squealed.

She heard laughter coming from behind the bushed so she pushed the plant away. It shocked London to see Zack holding out lettuce he pulled off the ground, roots and all still attached.

"Flowers, for my lady?" Zack crooned. London was too happy to see him again, "Why thank-you kind gentleman." She curtsied and accepted the flowers. They both laughed but just as Zack was about to put his arm around her again London blocked it.

"Sorry Zack! I have to get going now," London forced herself to say, even though she desperately wanted to stay, "my friends are waiting."

London began walking while Zack stood there just looking at her back for about 30 seconds. Then he made a decision that would change his life – although he didn't know it just yet. He followed her.

London couldn't hear Zack behind so as she walked around in circles, Zack stalked behind her.

Zack was getting bored of following her after about 10 minutes, but he couldn't just leave his friend alone. He decided to let her know he was following her.

He started singing, "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down..."

"Ahhhhhh" London screamed as she turned around, "Zack! What are you doing here?"

Zack simply continued, "London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady..."

London couldn't think of a Zack song so she poked out her tongue and said "Zackaroni Macaroni." She burst into a sprint and it seemed like her luck had turned because she found herself at same street she left Kate and Sheridan.

London took out her phone and dialled Sheridan, "Hey where are you guys? I'm here... Zack's ok and he's not going to sue! Yay us!"

In the background she could hear Kate, "Sheridan you didn't tell her!"

"Didn't tell me what?" London asked.

"Uh, Umm..," Sheridan mumbled, "there was a sort of university emergency... we realised we had an exam tomorrow.. so we kind of... left... Sorry, London, sorry!"

Tears started flowing from London's eyes. "It's ok, it's fine, you have to go, I'll find my way home," she sniffed. London ended the call and threw the phone in her bag. _I could have come with them... if I was still in uni..._ The alcohol still in her system, she dropped on the floor and cried her heart out.

Not a moment too soon Zack appeared in front of London. "Need a hug?" He said as he stretched his arms open.

"Not from a serial hugger and self confessed lady's man, I don't," London cried. She felt bad that she said those words.

"Ah, see what we have here? My old London Tipton coming out..." Zack picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"See?" He let go of her when her crying softened, "Doesn't that feel better? Nothing's better than a big bear hug from a close friend!"

Zack grabbed London on the shoulders. "Hey, London, stop crying – shhhh - I know how you feel."

"How would you know?" London sniffed again.

"Umm... I just told you," Zack tilted her head, _she is still that old London,_ "remember I'm dirt poor... ring any bells... can't afford lawyers, yada, yada, yada... you know I started college too, but I had to stop because of... well some problems. I do want to go back, but I can't right now... So I know how you feel."

"Wait a minute," London stepped back, "How do you know I'm not going to college?"

"It may surprise you," Zack stepped closer, "but I put my head next to yours while you were talking on the phone! Yep... that's right, my prankster ways have taught me well!" Zack crossed his arms in amusement. 

London just stared at him like he was a weirdo. She started walking and Zack ran up next to her.

"You know, I still see some old London in you, but a lot of you has changed... a lot!" Zack said smiling.

"You too Zack," London said, her voice still croaky from crying, "You're kind of the same but different... and it's turning out to be a good thing." London perked up.

_I really feel like I can be care-free around you, I haven't felt that in a while,_ London thought.

_I feel like I'm back on the SS Tipton, you kind of feel like home, _Zack said in his mind.

The Next day...

London woke up on the hard wooden floor of her apartment. _Phew! I made it home safe, _London thought. As she stretched she looked around.

"Huh?" She said out loud. She stood up to inspect an item that stood out in her empty house. She walked pass a mirror that was glued onto the wall... still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, _Ewww, I've really let my sense of fashion go, _she thought.

"Oh No! Zack's guitar case! I must have taken it home!" London sighed, "I'll have to give it back to him..." She smelled herself, "...After I have a shower!" London stepped into the bathroom.

Out of nowhere, Zack unrolled from the blanket which concealed his body. No one would have picked it up, he was wrapped up so well it looked just like a pile of sheets. He got up slightly baffled and looked around. Then he stood up and walked into another room to check the place out.

At the exact same moment, London stepped out of the bathroom and headed outside to grab any mail that Mr Moseby had picked up.

Zack wondered into the bathroom and seeing as it was empty, decided to wash up.

There wasn't much mail, mainly overdue bills and warnings. London sighed, she could already see herself slaving away the rest of her life, just to pay 1% of the debt Wilfred owed the banks.

As she entered the apartment, she heard singing from the bathroom. London's heart raced and her eyes were filled with panic.

_Fight or flight? Fight or flight... What have I got to lose? Fight it is..._ London grabbed Zack's guitar and positioned herself so that she could smash the intruder when he came out.

The shower stopped and London gulped. It was all too cliché, the door knob was turning slowly and everything was eerily quiet.

As soon as Zack opened the door, London went for the smash...

But he was able to grab the case just in time.

"London," he smiled, "do you have any conditioner?"

"AAAAAaaaahhhHHHH!" London screamed...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas Everyone! Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

_As soon as Zack opened the door, London went for the smash... _

_But he was able to grab the case just in time._

"_London," he smiled, "do you have any conditioner?"_

"_AAAAAaaaahhhHHHH!" London screamed..._

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

****..**..****

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

London's terrified scream caused Zack to do the same, and the sound resounded throughout the neighbourhood. Luckily, their noise blended well into the area, or rather, was masked by the clamour of pots, the never-ending alarm of sirens and car horns and the barking dogs that never seemed to know when to stop.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" London waved balls of fists and her face went red from embarrassment, fear, madness and utter disbelief.

Zack, on the other hand, was more confused than afraid on why a close friend of his would have such a horrible reaction. He ran out of the bathroom, fully clothed of course, and grabbed his guitar. "My baby!" He cried, "You were going to smash my baby!"

London was too overwhelmed to process anything that was happening, so she just stood there.

"Hey," he said calmly, "that's no way to treat your saviour. Especially after all I did last night – the horror!" Zack chuckled.

London's faced and body settled a little but her breathing was still heaving and fast paced.

"Do you even remember anything," Zack questioned. His face was serious, "Anything at all?" London simply shook her head, implying the answer no.

Unexpectedly, Zack burst into a fit of laughter. "This is too rich! Ha ha ha... The funniest thing happened..." He calmed himself as much as he could to tell London the events that led to this morning. London was still too stunned to do anything else but listen...

Zack cleared his throat, and let out a little laughter. "We were walking on Lansdowne, talking and eating fairy floss" he said, "And all of the sudden, you started crying and begging for a pony ride..."_  
_

_...Flashback..._

"_Pony ride! Now! If you don't give me one I'll call daddy's body guards!" London stomped on the ground to show assertion and power. Her image was only ruined by huge stick of fairy floss in her hand._

_Zack stopped eating the fairy floss they had bought earlier and faced London._

"_Are you ok London?" He was puzzled at her sudden mood change. He thought it was the fairy floss, so he smelled it. "It doesn't seem poisoned..."_

"_Sorry Zack," London closed her eyes and held her forehead, "I just had a massive headache. I don't drink much. Kate and Sheridan told me I do weird things when I do. Now are you going to give me a pony ride or what?"_

"_Weird things... right," Zack said, almost laughing._

_They continued walking the around and conversing about the past. Well, it was mostly London talking about herself and that pony ride she was after. Zack was fine with that, food and entertainment, who wasn't fine with that? They were having such a good time... that is, until Zack heard a thud._

_He turned his head to check it out and saw nothing, so he thought it was all in his mind..._

"_Wait a minute? Nothing? Where's London?" Zack spun around in a circle at his sudden realisation; she was just beside him, where could she have gone?_

_Finally he looked down and saw her passed out on the curb._

"_Crap," he whispered to himself. She was in an uncomfortable position and people were starting to notice so he quickly picked her up._

_After a few unsuccessful attempts at waking her up, Zack hoisted her on his back._

_"Humph, you're heavier than I thought," Zack said as he positioned her so that it looked like a piggy back._

_He started struggling down the road. Occasionally, someone would point at the sight of them but not a lot of people seemed to care._

_The awkward silence was unbearable for Zack. London was fast asleep so she didn't have to feel the embarrassment that Zack had felt as he carried her around, looking for a bench to put her down._

"_You know I was only joking before," Zack said out loud to London. He knew he was talking to himself but he thought it was better than just walking around in silence. _

"_You're not really that heavy," he continued, "It's just that everyone always says this... when they carry other people – aw what am I kidding? Talking to myself will only make me look crazier."_

_London was still unconscious on his back. She started snoring and nestled her head on Zack's shoulder._

_Zack shook his head and smiled. "Ah! A bench," he said. He walked over and carefully placed London down. He searched her pockets for her phone._

When he found it, he unlocked the phone and scrolled through the contacts. She didn't have many. The first one he was able to focus on was Sheridan. He pressed dial and it only took a minute to get her address and the directions. It was really easy to get info from her. She even wanted to give Zack her number but he said he didn't have his phone on him.

_Zack hailed a taxi and carefully carried London in. He decided to go with London, to ensure that she really got home safely._

_40 minutes later..._

_London was still fast asleep. Zack paid the taxi driver then lifted London out._

_He set her down on a seat in front of the apartment complex and searched for her keys. Through the layers of clothing he eventually found the keys nestled in a pocket._

_Zack lifted London onto his back once more. Fatigue had gotten the better of him and he stumbled more and more as he walked._

_Even worse was the climb up the stairs._

"_Oh, I bet you're happy London," he said out loud (she was still asleep), "Even though you're so poor, you still get everything you want. Do I look like a pony too you? Do I, London? Do I really?"_

_Once Zack reached her floor, he braced London with one hand while trying to insert the key into the lock. He looked like an old man with a bad back._

_Finally, the door unlocked and Zack had no choice but to kick the door open. He was really tired._

_Too his surprise, he was greeted by an empty room, save for a purple suitcase that was half open. He didn't know where to put London down so he placed her comfortably next to the suitcase. He smiled to himself, thinking about how noble he seemed._

"_All in a night's work," he smugly told himself. Then he turned to leave..._

"_Wait!" Something grabbed his leg. He turned around to see London's hands clasped on his ankle as strong as a vice grip. "You're not going anywhere, Gold Bar!"_

_Zack tried to shake her off but was too weak. He collapsed himself on the floor, found a blanket in her suitcase and went to sleep._

_...End Flashback..._

__"... And the rest is history," Zack laughed.

"Oh. My. God." London started screaming again, "Ahhhhhhhh! I can't believe I did that! Get out! Get out! Get out! I'm going to count to 10 and if you're not out by then..."

Zack started scrambling to gather his belongings.

"One... Two... Three..."

Zack grabbed packed his guitar in its case.

"Four... Five... Six... Eight... I mean seven..."

He made his way quickly to the door, falling a few times as he laughed at London's counting.

"Eight... Nine..."

Zack was almost there...

"Ten!"

BANG!

The door swung open and Zack flew through the floor.

"London! I've got GREAT news!" Wilfred barged in and ran straight to his daughter.

Zack's head was in terrible pain but he managed to crawl his way out without being spotted by her father.

"We're going to have our old lives back, princess!" Wilfred was jumping for joy. London was still confused about everything. She stumbled about, confused, dazed, lost, and thinking that she had become mentally insane.

"WHAT!" London yelled.

"I met with an old friend and guess what! He has a son! And he's very rich, you know him. He's your old friend... he's –"

"Daddy! Please stop, I'm already confused enough as it is. I do not want to be match made to some rich boy who will probably laugh at us anyway," London had had enough.

"But London," Wilfred said, "I just want you to be happy..."

"I told you before daddy, I want to our family to be happy again too, but I don't want to use other people to do it," London cried.

"London Leah Tipton," Wilfred changed his tone to a more serious one, "If you do not listen to me I will... I'll..."

"What? Cut me off the inheritance!" London covered her mouth. She was shocked at herself.

"Daddy, I'm... Sorry.." But it was too late, his face cringed and sadness struck him like lightening.

London couldn't bear seeing him that way so she ran out.

She could hardly see through the tears and almost fell down the stairs. Thankfully, she made it down. She ran towards the street as fast as her legs could take her until...

"Ooomphf.."

"Ouch!"

"Zack!"

"London!"

"Shit! Not again," she cried. 

.

. 

.

.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Drop in a review to tell me how it is or whatever ~ I hope to update soon... so until then... (Belated Happy New Year!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 6  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

London and Zack stood up simultaneously. "Zack are you ok?" London said as she quickly brushed herself clean.

"Why is it that every time we meet, I am getting hit or about to be?" Zack smiled at London, "I'm ok are you? Your dad sure was happy to see you!"

"Ye- RUN!" London grabbed Zack's arm and dragged him with her. Wilfred stood outside their floor and was waving his fists, "LONDON, get back here! Young lady, you have explaining to do!"

Wilfred began chasing after them, luckily for London and Zack, his age slowed him down an awful lot. His knees could hardly take running down the stairs.

Zack had no idea on what was happening so he just ran along with her. He was actually having fun; _I haven't had an adventure like this for ages,_ he thought.

Then, out of nowhere, London steered left and jumped into a thick bush. "Ouch! I'd like to say that hurt, but with you it's getting pretty normal to injure myself," Zack commented. He was lying on the ground, while London was crouched down.

"Shhhh! He's coming," London whispered. She covered his mouth to stop him from talking and held his arm to stop him from walking off.

"Mmm- mm-mmmm," Zack mumbled. "What?" London hissed. She let go of his mouth. "You're stepping on my hand, London!" He whispered back.

"Sorry!" she immediately whispered and she put her hand over her mouth in shock.

Zack started sniggering but kept himself quiet because Wilfred was running (more like walking) past.

"When I catch that girl," he panted. London blinked her eyes as fast as lighting at Zack, hoping that he would get the message to keep down. Wilfred didn't notice them at all since he walked right passed them. London peered out and saw him turn the corner.

"We're safe," she said in relief.

Zack burst out laughing.

"What!" London cried.

Zack suddenly had another burst of laughter.

"Wha-what!" London said louder.

"We just had an indirect kiss," Zack was rolling on his stomach.

"We just what?" London said angrily, since she wasn't getting the joke.

"You know! You put your hand on my mouth, and then you put it on yours. We kissed indirectly!" Zack laughed out.

"How is that funny?" London questioned.

They both remained awkwardly quiet for about 10 seconds...

Then they both rolled on the ground laughing.

_Ok, that was really awkward, it's better that I just laugh with him,_ London thought.

_What did I just say? _Zack said in his mind.

.

.

Wilfred stopped chasing after London after a while. He knew it was both impossible to find London and for him to have enough energy to continue searching.

He got out his phone and called Kurt.

"Kurt," he said, "We have a problem."

"Oh no! Does London have a boyfriend?" Kurt replied.

"No," Wilfred said solemnly, "Worse... She doesn't want to be match made."

"We're going to have to use a different tactic," Kurt thought, "I'll talk to Cody... ok, bye."

Kurt called Cody quickly; he didn't want to waste any time. He was afraid he'd miss the chance to give Cody true happiness.

"Dad," Cody answered, "I'm busy..." His voice had become one that had no feeling. No anger, happiness, sadness – no anything – it was just indifference.

"Son, I have something important to tell you," Kurt seemed to plead.

"Oh no, I know that tone of voice," Cody on the other end rolled his eyes. "You've found me another girl haven't you?"

Kurt didn't say anything so Cody continued, "Dad, you've tried this so many times and it hasn't worked one bit. How many times have I told you that you are using medieval methods. I'll find one myself, when the time is right."

"And when will that be son?" Kurt said angrily.

It was Cody's turn to remain quiet on the line.

"This one will be different," Kurt said, "I just know it. You wanna know why? I'm going to tell you why... London Tipton is why."

"What! London what?" Cody replied in shock.

Kurt smiled slightly, _it may be shock but at least it's an emotion, _he thought.

"I'll give you her address and I expect you to visit her sometime today," Kurt demanded.

Cody listened and took down the address. He was intrigued (and bored). He didn't want to be match made to London... but something felt different. Maybe he just wanted to see his old friend again... _Maybe she knows something about Bailey, _he thought.

"I'll see her after my check up," Cody replied robotically.

"That's my son," Kurt praised.

.

.

"I'll help you up," Zack got up and reached for London.

"Thanks," London said shyly. London picked up Zack's guitar case and they both cleaned themselves up.

She didn't know what to do about her father. She knew it was different this time; he was too eager about this match. _If there was only a way to stop him..._ London thought as she stared at Zack fixing himself up.

A light bulb suddenly popped up in London's mind. "Ow," she put her hand on her head, "All this thinking is really getting to me."

Zack smiled at her, but then it faded when she her face looked like she had a plan – a devious plan.

"What are you staring at... I'm getting scared..." he said.

"Oh! Zack, my old pal! We've been through a lot," London smiled, "Haven't we?" She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at it and then stepped back...

"This can't be good," he cried.

"Hows about you and me – me and you – the both of us... get married..." London asked.

"Are you kidding me? No, are you serious," Zack was stunned and then laughed, "This is one funny joke! Ok you got me back for the indirect kiss thing... "

London looked sad, "I'm serious! I only meant fake marriage, you know! We've been married before... in high school! So I know how it feels like and it's Just until my dad settles down!"

"London, this is absurd!" Zack was in disbelief. London on the other hand was getting teary eyed, _that's it then... my brain hurts and I can't think of anything else to do. Why did I even try? Now I'm really embarrassed._ She started walking back to the apartment to await her terrible fate.

Zack had a horrible feeling in his stomach; it was due to two things: London walking away sadly and also the thought of him married, even if it was fake, to London.

_I'm going to regret this later..._ "London, hold on!" He called out to her.

She twisted her head, wiped her eyes and smiled, "Yes?"

"I don't want to marry you, but you made me feel bad... how can I leave you alone, and it's true that we've been through a lot. Our years of being friends counts for something. I can help you, but not the fake marriage thing... that's too weird, even for me," he explained.

"Really, Zack!" London ran up to his and hugged him.

"Really, really," he said as she let go, "But I can only go as far as being a fake boyfriend."

London pouted, "Boyfriend? No way, that's way too easy for daddy to break... He's done it to me so many times."

Zack suddenly fell into a trance.

_...Flashback..._

"_Maya, please don't," Zack pleaded in the darkness. The rain drenched through his clothing and his hair fell over his eyes. He was on his knees._

_Maya shook her head. "You were only my boyfriend Zack, nothing serious. On both of our ends. I know you and you'll find someone else quickly. We... us... I can't say that I can see me and you together in the future. If I imagine my future, I just can't see you in it..."_

"_No, Maya, no... I'll change, I'll get a stable job... No! I'll go to college like you," he cried, "Just stay with me."_

_But she was already gone..._

_...End Flashback..._

"I-I-I'm sorry London," He shook his head and felt slightly, "I have to go..."

"Wait a minute! I thought you were going to help me," London yelled.

Zack waved his hands without looking at her, "I was nice to see you again too..."

London was lost for words. It seemed that everything was going the way it usually does – badly.

She walked slowly back to the apartment, so slow in fact, that it took an hour and a half to get back. And she was only about 800 metres away. As she entered the door she put down Zack's guitar. _Oh, _she thought, _I still have it..._ She slumped on the floor and cried.

She planned to try crying her way out of being match made but she was abruptly interrupted when the door creaked open. Zack came in and closed the door behind him. He saw that she was crying heavily.

"London," he whispered.

"Go away," she bawled.

"I will," he continued whispering, "I just have to get my guitar back." He looked around and found in behind a wall, unseen at the front door.

Something else also caught Zack's eye. He entered the room and at the same time another person knocked on the door.

London fixed her face with a tissue and sniffed a little. When she was as calm as she could be, she opened the door.

"Daddy!" She was surprised.

"Look London, don't be sad about earlier. I know it must have been a shock. But when you see him... you'll be surprised! In a good way!" Wilfred smiled.

"Oh, please no. You didn't bring him did you," she begged.

"No, princess," he smiled again, "He came here by himself..."

Cody stepped aside from behind Wilfred. London's mouth dropped.

He looked the same, except he had no spark in his eye and barely any colour on his face.

"So your dad didn't tell you it was me," he shrugged. Wilfred moved out of the way to let Cody in.

"I know you don't want this... neither do I... but our parents, they won't stop. So let's go on a date and get this over with. I have things to ask you." His voice had no life and his actions had no feelings as he stretched his hand towards her.

London was surprised with Cody's personality mostly... but also by the fact that he was the one her father was talking about.

Out of nowhere Zack appeared.

"Hey London, I know you're sad but look what I found. Remember the good old days?" He was holding a canvas with a mushy layer of food on top; he seemed to have gotten over the previous memory and was happy once more. Zack couldn't see anyone else since he was looking the picture and reminiscing. "Can I have it?"

He looked up and saw everyone; London with her mouth wide open, Wilfred looking entirely confused and Cody struggling to breathe.

At that point, London had no choice. She was too distressed to think of anything else.

She ran up to Zack, grabbed the canvas and threw it on the ground, then took hold of his arm. "Honey!" She faced Zack, "Meet my dad and your brother. Daddy and Cody... meet Zack.. my husban- I mean boyfrie- I mean fiancé!"

"London – you didn't just..." Zack was bowled over.

"Oh my god," Wilfred fainted.

"..." Cody was still struggling to breathe.

"Honey," London said again as she moved closer to hold Zack's arm more tightly.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter! It was more dramatic than usual (in my view)... The next one will be probably as serious... before things get funny/really cute; they need to become ridiculously tangled first... that's my style! Tee Hee Hee! So until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

With Zack still in her grasp, London staggered out of the door. She was the only one not shocked enough to be able to function. When they were out of sight, Cody somehow managed to breathe again. There he was, with Wilfred, for the first time in a while, stuck and completely astounded.

"Uh, uh, I'm sorry... Co-co Cody," Wilfred said in a shaken voice.

Cody did not hear a word but correctly guessed his answer as he made his way to the door too. "I'm ok, it's fine... I have to go now, sorry," he almost croaked.

He ran to his sports car and fumbled with the keys to open the door. He managed to scratch the bright red paint a few times before finally getting into the comfort of the vehicle. Cody hit the steering wheel with his palm and cried. _I can't believe it's him, _he thought as the tears flowed down his tired face, _five years... and I had to meet him like this._ He raised his head and tried to breathe some air. _Why now? All those years of searching and you were... just with London? Five years, dammit! You disappeared without word and now you show up in front of me..._

...

London zig-zagged through the dirty and smelly alleys she knew so well – alleys that saved her when loan sharks and small time crooks chased her and her father for money. Behind her, still caught in her unyielding grip, Zack processed everything that had just happened. He was pissed and upset that he was literally dragged into a situation like this. Once he cleared his mind, he quickly flicked London's arm off of his.

"Zack! What are you doing? They might still be following," London cried.

"London!" He shouted. He stood there, not knowing what else to say. He was still too overwhelmed about seeing his brother – his _twin_ brother – again. He put his hand on his head and covered his eyes. Zack took one breathe in annoyance, then turned around and left.

"Zack!" London yelled behind him, "Just let me explain! I need your help, please! I had no idea it was him – that it was Cody." London tried to follow him but he broke into a sprint.

"Zack!" London tried to catch up and waved an arm towards him, "Hear me out! Help me. Please! Help me... just help me until I can convince daddy to stop this."

But he was too fast and London was already out of breath from running earlier. She could only follow him, but not call out his name. After a while she could only subject herself to walking. She had lost sight of him a while ago but continued looking for him.

Zack rounded the corner and looked back. He saw no sight of London behind him so he slowed down to a walking pace and tried to piece all the events that led up to him facing his estranged brother once more.

_His face... is what hurts the most, _he thought, _I was prepared for anger or shock or sadness from him... but he just looked at me blankly. Cody didn't look like Cody – he looked like a zombie. What happened? I knew I should have convinced him to run away with me... or at least kept in contact with me..._

Zack slapped his head to chastise himself as he realised he made a mistake that was too difficult to fix with a sorry or with explanation... maybe even time wouldn't heal any of the wounds he had caused.

London's luck, on the other hand, seemed to be making a turn for the better. After almost giving up, she rounded the corner to see Zack hitting himself.

She was about to call out his name when someone else – another woman – beat her to it.

"Zackary Martin," a mature woman in her mid thirties called. She was professionally dressed and her face was painted with a stern look but a bright, artificial smile.

_This day can't get any worse, _Zack thought. He slumped his shoulders and walked up to her. "What do you want Irena?"

London couldn't hear what they were saying because of all the background noise from police sirens to crying babies. She could only assume one thing... one of Zack's girls.

_He really hasn't changed his ways,_ London deliberated, _although she looks a little old for his style._

London loomed behind large bins to hide herself.

"Well, that's no way to greet your manager," she teased in her high pitch voice that seemed to giggle after every sentence.

"EX-manager," Zack said, emphasising the word 'ex'. London of course could only hear the word 'ex', so she was led to believe that her deductions were correct.

"Well, I still have our contract and according to this line... our contract will not expire for another – um – 10 years! So technically I am still your manager," she giggled again.

Zack was clearly irritated but he tried to keep cool. He put his hand on his hips and leaned in, "Irena," he said, trying to keep himself from self-destructing, "You worked me and my band like a slave and you expect me to come back and do more?"

"It's in the contract dear," she teased as she tickled his nose. Zack bounced back, disgusted by her actions. "And what do you mean your band," she continued (and giggled); "I remember only managing you... not those useless, talentless, sorry excuse for a band of yours. Only you, my dear, is what I want. Je te veux, Zackary, I want you."

Zack felt like throwing up, he couldn't believe that he actually signed a contract with this woman in the first place. He held back his vomit and put his foot down. "Look," he said firmly, "I will never work with you again. You know what you don't have? You don't have loyalty! I do... with my band. I saw you talking to that other band last time... and I heard you saying that you would rather manage them. What? They didn't want you? Now you're back to get me? Well, sorry I don't want you... I don't je te veux or whatever that means! I have loyalty... and to me that's what is important. Loyalty..."

Zack stopped in the middle of his speech and had a sudden flashback of London earlier_... "Just let me explain! I need your help, please!" She called out._

He decided Irena was not worth his time and walked back to find London. How could he be so hypocritical in talking about loyalty, when he turned his back on a friend that needed him most? Zack shook his head in disappointment at himself.

Irena, who was surprised at Zack's outburst called after him, "Vous voulez rire? This isn't over Zackary. How can you leave me like this? After all I've done for you and that stupid band of yours? This isn't over, my dear... You are mine!" Of course that was followed by her infamous giggle.

Zack shook off the shivers she gave him when she giggled and walked away without looking back. Irena, too, had left, knowing all too well that she would need to get him back using another tactic.

The whole time London was behind the bins, she only heard a couple of things. And that was Irena saying "I want you" and "You are mine."

_Ha, that play boy,_ she thought smugly, _I got you now! So all I have to do is turn up the charm and use what you did to her... on you._

London thought she had it easy since he was a play boy. Turning up the charm and flirting would make him follow all her commands.

He was coming her way too. _Perfect,_ she thought.

She leaped from the smelly bins and grabbed his arm. Before she could perform her plan... a complete reversal happened. He shook her off then grabbed hers!

London was determined to follow through with her scheme. Just as she was about to speak again...

Zack said, "I'll do it!" She let in a huge gasp. Zack continued speaking, "because I don't want to be a freaking hypocrite... I'll help you."

London was so happy she forgot everything she just saw and planned. She started jumping around and clapping. She celebrated on the spot. Zack just looked at her and smiled slightly. _This is going to be weird... but then again it's London, this will be fun, _he decided. He nodded his head and smiled further.

"This will be just like hanging out in the old days," she danced, "Me and you and our shenanigans!"

Zack suddenly thought of something important, that caused him to put a stop of London's mini party. "Hold on," he said wide eyed, "I forgot... I have to be cool about this. I have two conditions ok?"

London nodded, still smiling; her mood was too good to spoil.

"One," he held up a finger, "I'll need a place to stay, so I guess that's your place. I mean if I help you, you help me right?" He held up another finger, "And two, I'll stay by your side until we fix all of your problems but I don't want to come into contact with other people as much as possible... especially my family." He gulped. "Oh yeah I have a third one," he added, "three, don't fall in love with me..."

"Bahahahaha," London burst out laughing, "Why would I do that? We're like – like brother and sister... ewww!"

"Yeah... uh – eww," Zack laughed with her. He was a little embarrassed about his third condition.

"Hey," he remembered another point.

"Yes," she said slowly, this time London was a little annoyed that her celebrations were stopped again.

"I'm not going to treat you all lovey dovey... it's just a facade to fool everyone."

"Sure, sure," London was barely listening; she really wanted to sing and dance in happiness.

Suddenly her phone started ringing.

She picked up and screamed, "DADDY!" She hung and turned to Zack.

"We forgot about him", she panicked.

"Oh no! Uh, answer your phone, we'll figure it out after... he's calling again," Zack said, she was also having a panic attack. He was looking around hoping there was some answer trying to reveal itself.

"Yes, daddy, sorry about hanging up," London said cautiously.

"London, we have to talk... I actually have to leave now... You have made me too ashamed to face Kurt and Cody for a while and also we have run out of funds. An old friend of mine has given me an opportunity to work in a construction site that is about 2 cities away. I know this is running away from the problems but London, I want you to fix this. I want you to catch up with Cody and apologize. Seriously, London, when I come back and I don't see you with Cody... You will be the death of me, child," Wilfred was rigid.

"Ok bye, daddy," London seemed to have lost all the sense she gained through the years since everything Wilfred said went in one ear and out the other.

She had absolutely no idea what he said except that he was going away for a while. She was too happy and relieved. London was relieved that her father maintained his habit of disappearing in her life.

"Thanks Zack," she continued laughing and clapping.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Zack said hi-fiving her, having no clue about the conversation that occurred and the troubles that were only beginning.

**A/N: Thanks for reading... also special thanks to the regular reviewers (you know who you are) – you give me a reason to write more! Tee hee hee!**

**** "Je te veux" means "I want you."**

**** "****Vous voulez rire ?" means "Are you kidding me?"**

**Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

By the time they got back to the apartment, it was already dark outside. The shadowy velvet sky was a single plain colour, as the smog and pollution had long engulfed the twinkling stars.

London stepped into the empty space and sighed in contentment. She placed her things anywhere and went straight to the kitchen. Zack, behind her, entered the roomed and smiled. For the first time in a while, he had a place to call home – even if it was basically empty.

"I'm making two minute noodles, in beef flavour," London called out from the kitchen, "want some?"

All Zack could say was, "you can cook?" He sat down on the hard floor and laughed, London cooking was an idea that had never registered in his head.

London bounced in, already having put the pot of water enough for two on the stove, and clapped her hands, "I know right? Isn't it great? I learned a while back, turns out a lot of food only needs water added or butter or milk. You can even microwave things and voila, instant dinner! Everything is so conveniently packaged these days."

Zack smiled, _no matter how much her life has changed,_ he thought, s_he's still that same girl I knew from five years ago. Although, I do like that she seems more practical with things._

London ran back into the kitchen to check on the noodles. She leaned on the bench and wondered why she was beginning to act like her old, rich self. She smiled a tired smile, she was glad that for once it was as if the whole world stopped punishing her and lifted a heavy load of sadness away. For once she could breathe because she knew there was someone beside her to help her when she needed it.

After thinking to herself, London turned to check if her noodles were ready. "Al dente," she beamed and picked up the pot to bring over to Zack. Just as her fingers touched it, its heat seared underneath her skin.

"Oww," she squealed. Zack came running in.

"What happened? Are you okay... is the food okay?" he said almost losing his voice in worry.

"It's hot!" she cried.

"Why didn't you wear gloves?" he said in frustration. He pushed her aside and picked up the pot with his own hands, "this is hot, quick get the cutlery."

London half-smiled and quickly turned around when she sensed a blush appearing – she was clearly touched by his unapparent show of gallantry. She slowly made her way into the once dining room, now empty space and found the pot onto the cold floor. Zack was beside it, he was looking at the food intensely as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She sat down in front of his and handed him a plastic spoon and fork.

"Sorry," she said, "the repo man took all the good cutlery, this is all I got."

Then, without hesitation, London bent down and scooped the warm noodles in her mouth. She made a slurping noise as she swallowed the hearty meal.

"Don't you have any bowls so we can half the food?" Zack asked. London continued eating.

"Nope, repo man, remember? So we just eat straight from the pot. Its first come first serve so you better eat up," she quickly paused to inform him, and then ducked again to continue enjoying dinner.

Zack, afraid he'd miss out, leaned in and took a huge scoop of noodles.

"Hey! That's a lot," London protested.

"Its first come first serve," Zack repeated arrogantly.

London gave him a playful death stare and leaned in closer to the pot of noodles, already half empty, and began eating faster.

Suddenly, Zack swooped in and fought with her plastic fork. London fought back – it was a fight to the death (of the soup).

At one point Zack was holding London back while he quickly ate as much as he could. London of course countered by kicking out her foot onto his face while quickly scooping as much as she could into her mouth.

By the time the pot of beef flavoured noodles were finished London and Zack were back to back, completely exhausted from their battle.

"They were good noddles," he said in a breath.

"I should know, I have impeccable taste," London replied tiredly, she was already half asleep from the warm soup.

After a quick break and when his stomach was settled, Zack got up forgetting that London was leaning on him. When he left his spot, London fell straight onto the ground with no warning.

"WOAH!" London yelled, but Zack had already run into another room to save himself from the trouble.

London regained her balance then decided to step out for some cool winter air. The air was crisp and the tinged with ice. When she breathed out a puff of steam emerged from her mouth.

When she went down a level, Mr Moseby emerged from his apartment.

"Ah, London," he said, "I was just about to see your father and talk to him about helping out with the bills. Is Mr Tipton home?"

London rapidly thought of a plan to stop him from going into her home and spotting Zack and no Wilfred.

"No!" She said as she lifted up her hands to stop him. "Uh... um... I was actually going to see you about... him."

She looked surprised but quickly changed her grimace into an innocent smile.

"Um, well daddy has actually gone somewhere else to work so he can provide us with money to keep up with the bills and stuff. So yeah, you don't have to see him," London said, hoping that that would be enough reason for him not to make his way into the apartment.

Marion sighed. "Oh, then," he put his hand on London's shoulder, "If there is anything you need – anything at all – just call me or knock, ok? You're like a daughter to me and I don't want you getting hurt. Actual-"

"MARRRIIOOON," his mother yelled, prompting him to stop, "I NEEEED TO BEE TURNED OVER!"

"Coming mother," he replied, "I'm sorry London, I have to go in. Take care then and call me when your father returns." He sighed again and when London nodded at him in understanding he gently closed the door.

It was London's turn to heave a sigh in relief as she made her way back into the apartment. _That was close,_ she thought, _too close!_ _I need to calm myself down... I know! My secret stash! That never fails to cheer me up and relax my nerves._

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Zack wondered around with his guitar playing a few chords and trying to think up of a new song. _What would Marcus do...? What would he write...? _He thought happily as he strummed his guitar. Its rich sound resonated through his ears. With no ideas coming into his head he reached inside his pocket to get his lucky charm.

He pulled it out and smiled – it always made him smile and remember all those memories he kept dear to his heart. It was a small replica of the SS Tipton on a key chain, given to all the graduates of Seven Seas High when they, well, graduated of course. It was a little token of the past - one of his last tokens – that reminded him that there was such thing as carefree and happy existence.

"Zack, I'm back," London yelled casually. Zack was startled by her announcement and quickly shoved the keychain into his pocket. Though he was proud of his lucky charm, he didn't want anybody seeing him with it. He nodded at London but she completely ignored him and made her way into one of the empty rooms.

A moment before she entered her room, she faced Zack and said, "This is my room, and under no circumstances can you enter here."

Zack raised his eyebrow. "Uh London, the repo man took all your stuff, I'm preeetty sure you've got nothing in there for me to take or spy on..."

"Well... just don't... come in!" London said and closed the door shut.

_Ok then..._ Zack thought, _a little cuckoo... but who can blame her... after all she's been through. Oh wait. She was always like this!_

Inside her room, London leaned on the door to make sure Zack was nowhere near. She checked under the small slot in the doorway for any feet standing by. When she was sure that she was alone she proceeded to the middle of the bare space. She reached into the ground and pulled up a loose decaying plank. Her hands reached in to grab her treasure hidden beneath.

"Mommy's here," she cooed as she pulled out a small black handbag and a pair of glittery stilettos. Its effect on her was enormous, because once she held the two items she felt as if she was transported back in time to the days when she was a rich airhead heiress. Suddenly she was calm and felt as light as a feather.

"SPARKLY!" she cried in happiness while she hugged her two most precious belongings, "no stupid repo man is going to get you guys!" These two items were very special to her. Even though all her other clothing and accessories were taken away, these somehow slipped out of sight until one day she found them behind a pile of rubbish. It brought her happiness during troubled and melancholy times.

Though it pierced her heart to do so, she swiftly hid her treasure once more after being with them for a few mere seconds – she only ever took them out for a split second for fear that they would be taken away from her, which would be a devastating event.

London decided to continue her little 'happy hour' by getting out a sewing kit and her latest project from the purple suitcase. At university, London was doing a course in fashion but due to unforseen and rather unfortunate circumstances, she had to pull out. Of course, this meant she had more time to do practical work – that was what she told herself to ease her disappointment.

All the while, Zack was leaning on the door... he was completely curious as to what London was doing on the other side.

_Maybe she's a secret agent... or a double agent! Or what if she's actually rich and is trying to hide her money... _he sniggered to himself and leaned in closer.

Back inside, London had already begun finishing up a dress that she started about two weeks ago. It was expertly made and the attention to detail was uncanny. From the length of the stiches to the positions of the fabric – it was all perfect. Although her mind lacked sense and logic, it was compensated for in the field of creativity and good taste. The dress in her hands could have easily been one that she would have prized in the past, even beside the most expensive of garments.

Zack couldn't take it anymore; he really wanted to know what she was up too. Her warning of not entering her room was too good not to disobey. He leaned in further and turned the knob. Unexpectedly, it was looser than he had anticipated. He fell onto the floor and sprawled awkwardly on the ground.

"GASP!" London shouted.

"Uh... sorry?" Zack said, feeling dizzy. He tried to lift himself up but gravity was working against his body.

"Get out! Get out," London cried, her sewing kit flew off her lap and made a mess on the floor as she stood up.

"Hey, what are you hiding from me... come on! Why are you so paranoid?" he quizzed her. He was finally regaining his balance.

"Humpf, well now that you're here... it's just me reliving a bit of the past... sewing a pretty and SPARKLY dress... I'm embarrassed when people see me with this stuff," London sat back down and commenced the big clean up, "So can you please stop staring and leave the room?"

"Ha," Zack said as he crossed his arms and sat on the floor he averted his eyes to another direction, "you shouldn't be embarrassed at all, London. From what I see here you've really done some growing up and have learned to sow which is great. You came to your senses and even if you think you're reliving the past, I think you're actually making a pretty good future for yourself. You should be happy – many people would – you've got a house (even if it's empty), a job, I think, and you have a fiancé, me!" Zack cracked up laughing. But something in the pit of his stomach was stirring and he quickly got up.

London too was laughing at his joke and covering her face to hide another blush. _Why do I keep blushing... _she thought_._ She also was relieved that Zack saw her dress making hobby as something useful and it was completely refreshing to hear something different from her father's usual words about her trying to 'salvage something that wasn't coming back without money'.

His face was burning and he found himself looking at London a little bit too long. Zack cleared his throat. _Did I just say she's got me... her fiancé... even though its fake, it feels weird saying out loud,_ he reflected. After being motionless for a couple of seconds he dashed out of the door.

He reached for the front door and opened it quickly.

"Zack Martin, is that you?" said a man, directly facing him and holding a whole roast chicken.

"Mr Moseby?" he screeched.

.

.

**A/N: I struggled writing this chapter a bit... I planned the next one and its going to be fun but this is like that awkward chapter that needed to be included.**

**Hope you like it anyway! Until next time... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Zack, what are you doing here?" Marion could barely keep his jaws closed much to his pain. The wind was really cold and the inside of his mouth was beginning to freeze.

"Aha," Zack clapped his hands and bobbed his head, "but you see Mr Moseby, the real question is what are _you_ doing here?" Zack tried to turn the situation around but Mr Moseby was immune to all of his tricks.

"Very funny Zack," Marion shook his head, "Now will you please answer my question... or you will leave me no choice but to assume the worst – a young male and female alone... uh, uh, and her father doesn't know? Not in my apartment block!"

Zack quickly held up both hands, he didn't know what to do say. He knew all too well that Mr Moseby would not buy any of their fake fiancé business.

"Well, Zack?" Mr Moseby was getting impatient and really cold. The heavy roast chicken in his arms weren't helping either.

Zack gulped... _What can I say, come on brain! Don't fail me now..._

"Oh I got it!" Zack shouted and pointed a finger in the air.

"You've got what?" Marion said suspiciously.

"Well, actually," Zack said confidently, "I'm here – in this apartment... uh... visiting an old friend - London!" He nodded proudly.

"Oh," said Marion, he was still unconvinced, "Then why at this very late hour? It's 11 pm."

"Mr Moseby, I'm telling you! We're just catching up – I mean it's not like she's my girlfriend or fian- fiancé or anything like that... you know me!" Zack's cover was beginning to unravel.

Marion raised an eyebrow. "It's because I know you, Zack, that I'm buying any of it!" He snapped.

Zack knew it was all over. He was going to get discovered and all his plans would be ruined... London's life would be ruined. That was the worst part; that he would come out ok but London – London would be devastated. He figured out that Wilfred is still obsessed with money and he also knew that Cody was filthy rich (a reason why he thought he didn't have to show up to his brother anymore – he was already happy, it seemed). He had put the two together and knew that Wilfred was trying to get London together with Cody so that they would have a piece of the money.

Zack heaved in air. There was only one thing to do: "Mr Moseby," he smiled, "is that for London?" Zack reached for the roast chicken.

"Ye-yes it is, mother made it for her," he answered while pulling it out of his reach.

Zack lunged for it and grabbed it off him anyway, "I better take this... uh... um... your mother might be calling you..." Zack tried closing the door but Marion quickly put his foot to stop him.

"Excuse meeee," Marion said. His foot was throbbing in pain from the contact with the door.

The heavens seemed to be listening to Zack because just as Marion was about to interrogate him further, his mother's voice boomed from below, "MARRIOOOON, what taking so LOOONNNGG, you're brother is going to be on TV! I can't find the REMOTE!"

Marion closed his eyes then stared at him deeply, "Look Zack, I need to go, so I'll believe what you're telling me for now. But if I find out something I don't want to... I will go to the...police! HA! So I'll be watching you... ok, you can resume you visit." Marion turned around and yelled, "COMING MOTHER," but before he left he faced Zack once more, "And you better share that chicken!"

When Marion was finally out of sight, Zack ran straight into London's room.

"I thought I told you not to go into my room," London said as she continued cleaning all the needles and buttons.

"Hey, I thought we were past that... anyway, what was I going to say? Oh yeah, you'll never guess who just came by and gave us this," he said panting. He held out the, now cold, chicken.

London just stared at him, "Who would give us chicken?"

"Mr Moseby," Zack said plainly.

"Oh gosh," London began panicking, "What did he say? Did he find out? Am I dead yet?"

"Calm down, I told him I was just visiting and he bought all of it," he said proudly.

"Really, Zack, really?" London said sarcastically.

"Well not really, but his mother called and he had to go," he laughed.

London chuckled with him and soon the whole place was echoing with their laughter.

"You know," London said after laughing for a few minutes, "You could have just told him you were my fiancé..."

"Nah," Zack said bluntly, "he wouldn't have believed me. Anyway we've had our issues and at that time that was all I could think of."

"Mmm, I see," London said. Her phone beside her began ringing. She smiled at Zack and he understood what she meant. He left the room to give her privacy.

"Hullo," she answered.

"Hello," said a familiar male voice, "London?"

"Speaking," London replied happily.

"London, it's me Cody," he said.

"Cody?" she said, surprised.

"Yes, uh, London can we meet please?" He continued.

"How did you get my number... wait a minute, Daddy!" London thought out loud.

"We should meet and clear everything out, it won't take long hopefully. I just want to talk to you now, please," he said seriously.

"Umm, ok," London said. She wanted to fix this little tangle with Cody and bring everything back to 'normal'... and so that Zack didn't have to be tied down to her. _Even though his company is nice, Zack would be happier if everything is fixed up,_ London thought.

"I'm already waiting outside," he said then hung up.

_Why do people always assume I'll be coming..._ she shook her head. _Well, it's better if Zack doesn't know about this, last time I saw the two together was a lot of pension... I mean tension._

London stepped out of her room, and picked up her back and a few things she dropped on the floor.

"Zack, I'm going out, to – er- buy groceries," London yelled. Zack was in the shower.

"Ok," he replied from inside the bathroom, "Come back soon." But London had already left before she heard him say that.

_Ha, ha, she'll use any excuse to go shopping. Hold on,_ he thought as he left the bathroom, _did I just tell her to come back soon?_

_... - ...  
_

When they arrived at the cafe, London was surprised to discover that it was a fancy, upmarket one that she would have gone into back when she was rich.

They sat down on the plush leather seats and ordered their coffee. London felt so nostalgic being in such a fine environment with an expensive atmosphere. Cody looked lifeless while London was bursting to let him know that they should stop their fathers from pressuring them.

When they got their coffees, Cody began the conversation.

"You know London, we should just do what the oldies told us," he said casually.

"Yes, we should, you know- HOLD ON!" she spit a little coffee out, "What did you say?"

"Hmm, I said we should listen to what our parents tell us to do, you know, so we can get them off our backs," he replied in a monotone voice.

"I don't understand Cody? What's happened to you? You have Bailey don't you?" London returned. Cody jumped in his seat at the mention of Bailey's name.

He shook his head and tried to take the reins of the situation. "This is me talking to you as a friend, London. Friend to friend. We should do this for each other. Come on, we have our loyalties you know. I seriously want to stop my dad from breathing down my neck. And by being with you, I'm sure he'll leave me alone."

London face changed from shock to fear to outrage in a matter of seconds, clearly she was upset.

Cody sighed, "Look, London. I know that I'll just be using you... but you can use me too! I can give you money and you'll be able to live like a very rich woman again. Don't you want that?"

London shook her head and was saddened by Cody's attitude, "Where is the old Cody I know? The smart and sensitive one? Who would do my homework and anything to please Bailey?"

Cody's heart tightened as she mentioned a life that was so different to now.

"Cody, you shouldn't do this... I'm... I'm... I'm getting married anyway... to Zack. You were there and you heard," London said sadly. She was upset that Cody had changed into such an uncaring person.

Cody cringed, he felt his heart squeeze. _Zack, my brother, Zack..._ it seemed to say.

There was a moment of silence between the two. They didn't know what to say to each other. _London, come on, make this easier for both of us,_ Cody thought, he was desperately hoping for London to agree with him. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

Thankfully, they were saved by the bell; London's phone rang.

"London, it's me," Zack said through the phone.

London suddenly thought of an idea, "Oh, _honey._ It's you!" She said these words slowly and deliberately so that Cody would hear them.

"What? Ok then... London I want muffins! Don't forget muffins," he said, still thinking she was at the supermarket.

"Ok, _honey muffi_ns... um," she looked up at Cody who had a pained look on his face, "bye Zacky, love you." And she ended the call before Zack could say anything else.

"Sorry, Cody it was just Zack, my _fiancé_..." she said, hoping this would deter him further.

Cody put his hand on his head, then he looked straight at London, "London, I want you to tell me now, did Zack ever tell you why he left us? Is he living with you? How long have you been together?"

He was anxious to know more about his twin that he had lost for so many years.

As the questions continued, London became more freaked out by Cody's attitude and also her apparent lack of knowledge on their brotherly problems. She looked at her watch, not even glancing at the time, only to make the gesture and said, "It's getting late, I better go..."

She hastily stood up, in the process knocking over her half full coffee, made her way to the curb and motioned for a taxi.

Cody, who was behind her, stopped her and said, "Wait, London... I'm sorry I frightened you. Please, let me take you back home. Please..." _Let me see Zack..._

London shrugged of his arm. Without a word she ran into a taxi.

_I shouldn't have scared her like that. Crap! How am I going to get to her now?_ Cody reprimanded himself for his overbearing actions. He closed his eyes and put his head down. After a deep breath he opened his eyes... and saw London's old black bag, tangled on his wrist.

_I must have accidently caught the bag when she waved me off of her. _Sensing an opportunity right in his grasp, he ran to his car and headed straight to London's apartment... and straight to his brother Zack.

London, who had finally made it home, got off of the taxi.

"That'll be $35.00," the gruff taxi driver said.

"What? That much," London shook her head but gave in to the overpriced fare. She went to grab the money but... there was nothing to take the money from. _Hmmm... did I turn my bag invisible?_

The taxi driver noticed the lost look on her face.

London was trying to think of where she last left it... _Oh no! I forgot! I'm not magical! I must have left it at the cafe_, she thought.

"Hold on, Mr. Taxi Man... I just need to go inside and get you the money... I'll be right back. I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"Wait a minute, ma'am, I know that trick you're using. The 'ride then hide' trick," he shook his head, "there's no way you're leaving here until you pay or else I'll call the cops."

London started to panic. She didn't know what to do. It was excruciating to think that just a few metres away there was some money in her apartment. But she didn't want to risk brushing shoulders with the police. She had a suspicion that her father was not in good terms with them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of bright headlights blinded both London and the driver; like a light shining from heaven.

It was Cody...

He stepped out of his car and ran up to London, the light shone behind him like he was a glorious saviour.

"London," he said when he was beside her, "You forgot your bag."

.

.

.

**A/N: Whoops... turned out more serious than planned... don't worry I will steer it back to romantic comedy in the next few chapters!**

**On another note: I would like to announce (and point out) a new community – just look under communities in my profile because i can't remember the url on the top of my head! It is dedicated to and made for all Zondon fans. The community archive will feature many Zondon stories from the past and current tales that really do the couple justice (in our opinion) lol. I hope you look into it!**

**Anyways,,, thanks for reading... I really appreciate you taking your time to read my little story (: until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Zack stepped outside breathing in the fresh and cool winter air. _Ah, what a great night. Ha, I wonder what I would be doing now if I didn't meet London? Probably busking or at a gig... _He leaned on rustic wrought iron balustrade and look up at the dark and starless night sky. He was happy that the world seemed so peaceful. He thought of the rolling waves back on the SS Tipton, the never-ending blue oceans as far as the eye could see and the fresh sea air – that was perfect... but now? Now was pretty close too, as close as it got during the last five years. _What am I doing here? Oh yeah, waiting for London to come back._

He stood up straight again, realising what he had just thought about. _Hmphf, no I'm not! I'm just... I just.. I... I wanna get some air! That's it..._

Just as he was about to go back inside he heard a rough voice in the distance, then... London's!

"Yay," he perked up without realising, "she's back!" _And I'm happy because she's back with the muffins... not that she's back – not that I shouldn't be happy... What the hell...? Let's just go with she's back and she's back with muffins,_ he assured himself.

He rushed down three levels and straight towards the bright yellow taxi. He couldn't see clearly but he was sure he saw two figures standing and another car behind the cab. _An accident?_

When he finally made it to the small mass, he heard London say, "Thank-you." As he got even closer he began to wonder where all the shopping bags were.

"Hey, London!" He called out, "need help with the bags?"

Suddenly the whole area became quiet. The dogs stopped barking, there were no sirens and not even the babies were crying. All that could be heard was the taxi speeding off and honking its horn.

"Zack," said the shadow behind London.

He stepped into view and saw his twin brother. Zack stepped back a little and he let out a sharp breath.

"Zack, let's talk," Cody said extending his arm, "come with me... please." For the first time, London heard some emotion coming from Cody's voice; one that was pleading and hoping.

Zack opened his mouth about to speak, but walked forward and grabbed London's arm. London didn't know what to say, she was embarrassed towards each of the Martins. Zack because she already sensed that he didn't want to see his brother but she went to see him anyway, and to Cody because he was very gracious in coming back and returning her bag even after she left him at the cafe. After a deep stare between Zack and Cody, the latter turned around and began walking.

Zack was walking away from Cody with London in tow. She couldn't think of a plan quick enough so she just followed.

When they were at the base of the stairs, London looked back at Cody. He was still standing there; the extended arm now drooping and hunched; she swore she heard soft sobs. London turned back around when she saw Cody get back into his car and speed off into the dark. She looked towards Zack and cried, "Ow! That really hurts, you know?"

Zack let go of her but didn't say a word. He walked heavily towards the apartment.

"London," Zack ruffled his hair, "I don't even know what to say... good night."

Zack walked to the corner of the empty room, lied down on the hardwood floors and shut his eyes. He shuffled around a little until the he had his back turned away from everything... _and everyone. _It was cold and uncomfortable but all his energy was focused on his anger so he couldn't find the strength to find an alternative.

"What is wrong with you?" London said, a little annoyed at Zack's sudden burst of anger, "I only went to try to fix all this mess... so... so YOU can go back to whatever it was you were doing before I crashed into you!" London slowly raised her voice until she, too, was worked up.

"I don't even know why you need me, you and Cody seem to be getting along just fine," that was the last thing he said before he heard quick footsteps and a door slamming.

_What is wrong with me,_ he thought as he loosened himself so that his back was on the floor. He spread himself out. _This is so hard... I wish there was someone that I could just... vent to... Dad, Cody, Maya... now London too? Why do I ruin everything good that has ever happened to me? Why do I always look for the escape button? Maybe... maybe I need to talk about it to someone... maybe London...If she ever wants to talk to me again!_

Zack closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep – or at least reach a stage where his mind didn't have to bombard him with a million regrets.

London sat into her room and curled up into the ball. She didn't turn the lights on, not that they would make the place any brighter. There was no warm spot of comfortable position to be in; the only thing she could do was pretend that it was ok – that everything would be better the next day.

She bit her lip and finally let herself cry a little. She flashed back to Cody's proposition earlier that night; _"You know London, we should just do what the oldies told us."_

She sighed and tried to think of an explanation for everything – anything! _Doesn't Cody know he'll be hurting Bailey? They still must be together, right? And now Zack is really dragged into this! So much for being a simple prop! What happened between those two boys? I need to find out... After I let my brains take a little beauty sleep._

As always, these problems never took over London's mind. She had retained the habit of not grasping the whole situation and taking time to put _deep_ thought into things.

_...The Next Morning...  
_

Zack awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. _EGGS AND BACON!_ He scrambled up and ran straight into the kitchen. His hair was a mess and drool still shiny near his mouth, but who cared? There was _eggs and bacon!_

"Eggs and bacon!" He said wide-eyed, "You can cook eggs and bacon?"

"No silly, this is instant eggs and bacon! Remember, I told you, everything is instant these days," London said, as if nothing happened last night and that today was just another day. She looked surprised when she faced Zack and saw his morning face and hair.

Zack suddenly remembered their little fight last night. "Look, London," he said, suddenly getting serious and little down, "I'm sorry about last night... it's just... Well, something... I'm not ready to say yet..." He shook his head then patted London's shoulder.

"You know Zack," London said matter-of-factly, "I already forgot about that! I wouldn't be cooking you breakfast if I didn't!"

"Oh yeah," his mood suddenly lifted again.

"Anyway, I guess I did something wrong too," she continued, "I mean we are getting 'married' and I was the one who went out with another guy," she laughed.

"Hey! You're right! Ha, I guess it wasn't my fault," he joked along with her. London's face suddenly went blank, "Hold on, buddy!" She lifted up a finger, "I didn't say it was _all _my fault! What I meant was that I made faults but mine weren't as big as yours!"

"No way!" He smiled, "You were the one cheating on me... with my brother! Wow!"

"Excuse me," she smiled back, "I'm not the one with 50 ex's and still keeps in touch with them," she said as she passed him a plate of instant eggs and bacon.

"Oh, yeah," he quieted down, "about my ex, I want to talk about something..."

"Uh, uh , uh," she said, "not here!" She stopped him before he could tell her everything he had kept bottled down.

"You can tell me everything," she giggled, "when we get to the park! I planned it this trip this morning, as an apology... for my cheating!" She laughed and left to change.

Before she entered her room, she turned towards the kitchen and yelled, "Can I call you my best friend? Can we? I want to tell you everything!" She rushed in, feeling her heart beat faster.  
_I want to tell you everything; _she said to herself, _I want you to stay with me... even if it means being friends_._ I'm not really as strong as I make myself look... everyday I'm scared to be alone. I've never really gotten used to being poor – ever._

Zack looked at his plate of eggs and bacon. _Best friends... that would be nice. I want to tell you everything too... thanks London_, he smiled, _I really needed a friend. _

**A/N: So this is a shorter chapter... sorry, I have a few things in my mind!**

**Next chapter will make up for everything! I'll let you know that I plan to make the readers squeal with happiness in the next chapter! **

**Wishing you heaps of smiles 'til the next chapter – peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

For the first time in weeks, the sun shone outside. The bright golden beams banished the dull grey skies that had taken over for the winter season; fluffy plumes of clouds made it a perfect back drop for an outing.

London raced ahead and skipped on the gravel pathway. She felt as free as a bird and as happy as ever. "What should we do first," she stopped, turning around to face Zack. He was holding onto a plastic bag packed with cookies, a cloth for a picnic rug and water bottles. Zack was smiling too; he couldn't stop the fact that he felt genuine and pure happiness.

London did a 360 twirl, looking for their first activity. She was determined to make this a fun day to make up for their little mishap the night before. All around her she saw families, couples, single people, dogs, cats... everything and everyone seemed to be here.

"There's so many people here – oh look a mini carnival... wait! Boats," she jumped around. She skipped up to Zack and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go to the lake," she sang. Zack happily obliged. He was at peace and thought it was going to be a great day.

When they got to the lake, there were less people. Maybe, because, despite the sun, the water was still freezing cold. "Are you sure London," Zack finally said. "Sure," she smiled, "We need to get a..." London squinted as she read the sign, "boat, aw, no! It's too expensive... Oh! Water tri-icicles are cheaper!" She walked up to the counter where they could rent the equipment and paid for an hour on a water tricycle.

Zack placed the their plastic bag of goods on the wooden pier, knowing all too well that no one would steal their bag of goodies (since the plastic bag did not signal anything good).

"Oh no," London said, stepping behind Zack, "I don't think this is a very good idea." She looked down at the water and saw a thin layer of ice on top. "I'm getting a brain freeze just by looking at it! Maybe I can get a refund," she said as she shuddered.

"London! You paid for this, are you telling me you're backing out," he smirked. He jumped into the water bicycle making a small splash. "Are you coming in?"

London whimpered, "I think I'll guard the plastic bag."

Zack raised an eyebrow, determined as much as London to make up for last night, he took hold of her hand, _very warm._ London's eyes opened wide.

"Zack, No!" She smiled, "Zack, I know what you're thinking!" London tried pulling back.

"Is this what I'm thinking?" He said as he gently tugged her onto the water tricycle for two. London flew smoothly onto the seat next to his.

Before she could settle down, Zack quickly peddled the trike away from the pier.

"Ahhhhh, I don't want to fall in," London cried. She leaned nearer to Zack and grabbed hold of his arm for comfort. Thinking nothing of it, Zack continued peddling towards the centre of the lake.

Zack was laughed the whole time, while London was scared stiff and closed her eyes as tight as she could.

"London," he said, trying to contain his laughter, "London, I brought us back to the pier... You can open your eyes now."

London slowly released Zack's arm, which suddenly brought a blast of cold air. _Wow, it's so cold now,_ Zack thought. She carefully opened each eye one by one.

"NOOoooo!" She found herself in the middle of the semi-frozen lake. She lunged for the comfort of Zack's arm and it caused the tricycle to sway side to side a few times.

"Woah, London," he held onto her too, "Even that scared me." They held onto each other for a few minutes, not realising what they were doing.

...They weren't lost in thought...

... And they weren't talking...

...They were just relishing in the moment.

Suddenly another beam of light shot through a cloud and went straight into Zack's eye. It caused him to jump up, and consequently, London to sit up straight.

He cleared his throat and looked at London, "Should we go back?" he asked.

"Mmmm," London said in a high pitch whimper and as she closed her eyes and grabbed onto Zack's arm.

Zack began paddling back to the pier. Feeling utterly content, for a reason he did not know himself.

When they arrived at back onto land, London quickly let go of Zack and jumped out of the boat as fast as lightning. Zack laughed while London ran towards the plastic bag. Grabbing a hold of it she ran to a park bench and sat herself down. She breathed in and out and tried counting to calm herself, "One, Two, Three, Five, I mean four, Five, Six, Seven, Nine, Ten." She shut her eyes and smiled.

When Zack got off the bike, the vendor whom London rented the bike earlier came up to him. "You an' that pretty girl of yers didn't finish the hour. Since ya both look like two nice kids I'll give ya this." He handed Zack two Ferris wheel tickets. "It's fer the Ferris wheel at the mini carnival o'er there." He pointed to the mini carnival that London was excited about earlier.

"Thanks," Zack said, "And she's not – um – my girl, we're fri-friends... Best friends."

"You didn't have to tell me, son," he winked, then turned back to serve the next customer.

_Well, since London tried to make it up by water trikes, I guess I'll take her to the Ferris wheel..._ he thought, _pfft... than man thought me and London were – that we – together... ha._

Zack walked up to London and said, "We were on the SS Tipton for a few years... I'm surprised you were freaked out by the water." London looked at him innocently, she was a little sad that she had ruined their first activity. _How am I going to make it up to him now?_ She thought. "Well, I never liked that stupid sea school," she crossed her arms.

Zack smiled and shrugged then began walking while London sat on the bench with her arms still crossed. He turned around and motioned her to follow, "Let's go!"

Zack confidently walked towards the carnival. London followed absent-mindedly, she was still thinking of that 'stupid sea school.' _It may have been stupid, but it was a part of my life I never want to forget,_ she thought as she remembered all her friends, many of whom she had lost contact with.

When they reached the entrance of the carnival, there were a lot of people and to London it was a new experience.

"Wow! Everything here is so rainbow-y and smells like..." she sniffed the air, "Instant food – fried instant food!"

She jumped and clapped; the plastic bag, jumping with her.

"You've never been to a carnival?" Zack questioned. He raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin.

"Nope," she shook her head, "Not with all of these peasants anyway..." She answered without thinking. She looked around and felt joy. As a young girl London dreamt of going to a colourful rainbow world, and now it was coming true.

"Over there," Zack said, pointing to the largest ride, and bursting her daydream bubble, "Look what I got!" He took out two tickets and flashed it in front of London's face.

"HUH! Zack, you didn't," her eyes glittered and she put both hands on her cheek. "YAY! YAY, YAY ME!" She swipe the tickets from Zack's grasp and ran straight to the Ferris Wheel. Zack had to sprint after her just to keep up.

_She took that really well, _he thought as he ran.

The line wasn't long simply because the tickets on sale were overpriced. "$20 per person," London said turning around to look at Zack who was still panting, "Were did you score these?" Zack couldn't answer because he was just too tired.

Before he could talk it was their turn to hop on. London skipped to her seat and Zack took the one next to her. Before they knew it, the ride began and up they went into the sky.

They didn't talk or look at each other. But did they have to? Being such great friends – recently becoming official best friends – and temporarily pretending to be each other's fiancé. It was too complicated but at the same time too good to be true. They had each other at that moment and that was all that mattered.

As they reached the top, where the wind was coldest but the sun brightest, Zack said something that would be the only thing said out loud on their Ferris wheel ride, "I only know that the first time is accidental, the second time is inevitable, and the third time is by fate…"

London turned away from Zack, blushing and recounting the moments that fitted perfectly with what Zack had said. _The first time was the car accident... then when I found him the next morning at home, that was the second... The third time, hmm, that was bumping into him while I ran away from daddy..._

Zack was thinking the exact same thing. He was also facing the other way, so as not to give London the wrong impression... or worse, himself.

After five silent yet pleasant minutes, London and Zack hopped of the ride and made their way back towards the leafy green area of the park.

As London walked quietly, she didn't hear Zack slink away and come back.

"Here, London," he said holding out a rainbow coloured ice-cream cone to her.

"What am I... two years old?" She said sarcastically.

"Well," Zack said, his pride hurt, "If you don't want it, it's mine... remind me never to get you an ice cream again!"

London quickly grabbed the ice-cream from his hand, "No, I like it," she said as she began eating it. "I like ice-cream," she said quietly, "Buy more next time and don't be stingy with the toppings."

She walked ahead to find a spot for them to settle down and eat their cookies. Behind her Zack felt something funny in the pit of his stomach and all he could do was smile.

The whole area was green and soft looking anyway, so London didn't have to look far to find a place to eat. She settled down and took out the piece of cloth.

"This is one sorry excuse of a picnic rug," she muttered.

"Hey! I heard that," Zack said as he approached the spot, "That cloth there is the most useful thing... fits in my guitar case in case of any... emergencies."

Zack sat down beside London and finished up his ice-cream. London was eating hers slowly and looking out into the distance, towards the lake. Under her breath she was laughing about their eventful ride in the water.

Zack watched her and thought she was acting weird, _actually, what was I expecting? This is London,_ he said to himself.

He tapped on her shoulder and turned around.

"What," she said. She was a little annoyed that Zack had distracted her.

A little laugh came out of Zack's mouth. "Your face," he laughed.

"What!" London cried, now self conscious. She licked her lips but Zack still laughed.

"Zack! What," she cried louder.

"Here, I'll get it," he reached forward and swiped her nose. He showed her a blue blob of ice-cream. "Bahahahaha," Zack laughed and rolled on the ground.

London dropped her ice-cream on the floor and her face turned red – and that was not because of embarrassment.

Zack straightened himself up and looked at London, "You know," he said in a puffed voice, "I'm glad we met again!"

"Me too," she said shyly.

"Yeah, it feels like I'm back home and everything is fine and fun. God, I missed those days," Zack reminisced.

"Yeah," she continued, quickly forgetting about her previous accident, "I feel like I can laugh freely and forget that I'm seriously struggling financially."

_Ok, London, _she thought to herself, _now is the time to get everything off your chest... Don't give him the wrong idea too..._

_I hope I'm not giving her the wrong idea, _Zack said to himself, _because I know I'm giving myself the wrong one!_

"Zack can I tell you something I've never told anyone," she began.

"Of course," Zack said looking seriously at her, he was worried for his friend, _no, best friend._

"Daddy's company, it fell because – well, if you don't know the story, where have you been the past few years," she babbled.

"Oh," he said, remembering the details, "Tipton Industries gained a lot of debt and negative criticism for Mr Tipton's cruelty..."

"Yeah," London said sighing, "Anyway, I want to tell you why we have to fake all of this fiancé stuff... well it's because ever since the company fell, daddy's been trying to set me up with any rich guy he could contact, so that we could get some money back. When he's not doing that he's out of town working on building sites – getting to know the bosses and their sons. One thing I learned by being poor and from some of my friends back in the Tipton, was that love... love is really great and something that doesn't need money. I learned that truly loving someone was not only about being in love, it was about being loyal and honest and true to who you are. I like learning things as a poor person and seeing the world this way... even though every day I wish that I was rich again and not struggle living in these conditions, I know I want to earn money myself and not in a loveless marriage. I want to learn to how to love and feel how it feels to be loved - Be it with friends or something more"

"Oh," Zack said. He never knew his friend wanted so much that meant so little to her father. Zack patted her shoulder showing that he understood her.

"You know, I thought I found it... falling in love," she said, and Zack suddenly felt a weird electric current pulse through him, "Remember Lance from the Tipton Hotel?"

Zack suddenly lost that spark, and he forced a nod.

"We dated again a few years ago," she closed her eyes as she said it, "but daddy interfered. He took my phone and sent him a text message that he was a worthless guy who I was playing with..." A tear escaped her eye.

"London," Zack whispered.

"It's ok," she said, letting the tears flow, "I only thought I found it... but when he left, that love I thought I felt left with him. So I really want my dad off my back... I want to feel love that stays – preferably forever... even if it's the friend love type."

"Me too, London," Zack said, he thought about Maya. _Love that stays forever even when they're gone... Love... What is love?_

London breathed in and wiped the tears from her eyes, "And that's why we are here now, actually I realised that if you want to do something, you have to do it now... or else you might never get that chance again. If you keep on thinking tomorrow's always going to come, you're going to end up in pain. Those who said that they'll do things tomorrow are idiots."

London's last sentence left an impression on Zack's mind, _if you keep on thinking tomorrows always going to come; you're going to end up in pain. Those who said that they'll do things tomorrow are idiots..._

Zack looked at her earnestly and was glad that she could get a few things off her chest; _she looked like she needed it._

"Do you have anything that you want to let out," London asked.

_If I told you about Maya, will it let me get over her...? I don't know..._ Zack thought.

"Nope," he said coolly, "I'm pretty much fine..."

_I guess he's not ready to share the stuff between him and Cody, _London thought.

"You know what?" Zack said after a few moment of awkward silence, "You know how we're fake married... Well I thought it was only right we faked it properly." He wanted to change the subject to lighten the mood.

Zack ripped a loose string from his clothing. "London if you will please stand up," he said helping her up. As soon as she stood up, Zack bent down on one knee.

He grabbed London's hand and tied the string on her ring finger.

"London Tipton, will you fake marry me?" He beamed, "I promise we have the best time being fake engaged and I will help you fix this mess with your father."

"Yes," she laughed, "Yes Zack Martin. I will be your one and only fake fiancé!"

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a lot of things to do! So it seems my updates won't be as fast and as consistent, but I have a great story planned out so I hope you bear with me!**

**Smiles and happiness to you! **

**Until the next instalment...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

With the bright sun swallowed by a dark blue cloak and the park carelessly deserted by all who were in it, London and Zack made their way back to the apartment after a wonderful day together. The day couldn't have gone any better and they felt as if nothing could break their new found spirits...

So much so, that something just had to happen...

It was all too good to be true.

"Zack, what should we do tomorrow?" London pondered as they crossed the road to the apartment block.

"Hmm," he thought out loud, "I might have to go talk to the band, but maybe during the afternoon I'll be free..."

"Ah," London said, she was slightly disappointed, "Ok..."

There was a vacuum of silence until they reached the stairwell. It was dark so they could barely see. A few times, as they climbed the flight of stairs, they bumped into each other only making them feel more awkward – but in a good way, of course.

When they finally made it to the door, London skipped ahead to unlock it. They were both astonishingly tired and desperately seeking some good shut eye. The door slowly creaked open.

"We better be careful," she joked around, "we might wake up the ghosts!"

"London, stop kidding around," Zack whispered, still looking behind his back just in case.

Without warning;"Ahhhhh," London yelped, a true scream replacing her previous joking tone.

Zack rushed in and was unprepared and shocked to face his worst nightmare.

In front of him stood London with her hands covering her face, trying to hide...

...In front of her stood Marion and Wilfred.

"Mr Moseby," Zack said in grief, "Mr Tipton!" His mouth dropped open and his body froze on the spot.

"London Tipton," said a booming voice that would have caused many to cower in fear, "How dare you!"

Wilfred suddenly calmed down; a treatment worse than his angry voice. This meant he was absolutely livid. "How dare you let that man in," he said sharply, yet calmly, "How dare he sleep in my house, without my consent. I... I have never been so disappointed until now." He shook his head and stared at his daughter, his eyes pierced right through her hands and she could sense his silent hostility. Wilfred was never a man of words, especially towards his own daughter, as she usually did the talking, and nothing was going to change this now.

After a few moments of silence, Zack still had his mouth wide open and London was still covering her face. Marion put a foot forward and began talking.

"Zack," he said calmly too, "You lied to me... Do you know what you have done? You have lost my trust... forever." Zack's stomach began to twist and turn, as much as he fought with Moseby, he always respected him as a father like figure. To be told these words caused a searing pain in his heart.

It was clear the both Wilfred and Moseby had discussed what they were going to do because they were too calm in their actions.

London couldn't take the humiliation of being found out anymore. She wanted to stop the whole mess, in front of her... to save Zack from more trouble.

Without thinking, she latched onto Zack's frozen arm, thereby revealing the stream of tears on her face.

"Daddy, Moseby, please don't," she cried, "we're... we're getting married!"

"WHAT!" Both men yelled.

Zack was startled, but then remembered the promise he made to London earlier. He also knew that their fake engagement plot was the only way to escape both Marion and Wilfred.

"There, is, ABSOLUTELY, NO, WAY!" Wilfred said assertively, his voice never making it to a yell.

All London could do was dragged Zack's frozen body out, but before she could, Moseby stood by the door.

Zack was too upset to think of anything but let go of London walk out of the room to get some air. Moseby quickly let Zack walk robotically through. When London tried to follow, Marion blocked her so that she couldn't go out.

When he got to the porch and found himself breathing again, he suddenly processed everything that had just happened.

"No," he said shaking his head, "No! NO! London!" Zack began banging on the door. He didn't care if he woke up the neighbours or provoked nearby gangs and police, "LONDON! I'M SORRY! LONDON..."

"London," Wilfred said, his low voice taking over Zack's pleas outside, "Go to your room, now."

London ran into her room crying, she was scared and too distressed by the events taking place. When she made it to her room she slammed the door shut and slumped on the ground. She curled to the corner and cried her heart out.

Wilfred nodded to Marion, signalling that it was his turn to take care of Zack.

Marion opened the door but before Zack could run in, he closed it shut.

"No," Zack said shaking his head, tears were escaping his eyes, "Please, forgive me Mr Moseby... please let me help London..."

Zack truly cared for his friend who he knew was hurting deeply inside.

"Just go," Marion said, avoiding looking at the man who he once considered his son. He couldn't look at the boy who betrayed him.

Zack didn't want to disappoint Marion anymore. He truly loved him as a father, so he left without a word. _Please forgive me Mr Moseby,_ he thought as his heart twisted, _London, I'll come back for you. I could never let my best friend down, I've let too many people down in the past and I don't want to add anymore on that list..._

_...20 minutes later..._

Zack wondered half-heartedly into a club he once played in. The Exchange... In the back of his mind he knew this was a sentimental place he didn't visit anymore but there was nowhere else closer to go by foot.

He found the most isolated and quiet area to sit down where he could wait out the hours until he could think of a way to help his friend, London. The dimness of the club meant he could cry without being seen and the noise from the bands onstage meant he wouldn't be heard hiccupping due to his crying.

_...3 hours later..._

... But he couldn't think of a plan, and it took all his energy to remain seated and not run back to the apartment and call out for London.

He clenched his fists and put his head down. Just as he found himself drifting off to sleep, a soft tap on his shoulder jolted him up.

"Zack," said a sweet female voice, "Is that you?"

Zack's head shot up. The beautiful voice he knew so well rung through his ears. Such a voice he never thought would utter his name again...

.

.

.

**A/N: hihi, let me put it out there that I didn't like writing this chapter (thats why its so short),, I'm not really one to write these depressing/intense/emotionally heavy scenes lol... but I had too! Conflict, my friends, conflict. No one wants it, but somehow, everyone experiences it. I needed to put this in to get the story moving! So sowwy guys... I caused a little boo boo for Zack and London!**

**Please continue supporting this story (I promise things will pick up from here ... or will they... mwahahaha...jks!).**

**Thanks to all who have read (be it one chapter or all) and/or reviewed,,,,**

**Happiness and smiles to everyone... until the next chapter...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 13**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

With his back turned, he couldn't see the woman behind him but he knew it was _her_. The mild yet sweet tone of her voice and the way she said his name – it gave it all away. And what's more, he knew she was speaking with sincerity, not anger or spite or regret. She was speaking to him as if nothing had happened, _as if they had never broken apart_.

"Maya," his lips trembled as the dainty figure swiftly took the trodden seat on the opposite side of his lonely table.

"Zack, are you ok," she asked earnestly but all she could hear was his soft panting and a quiet sniff. She knew him – he had been crying. "Why are you crying," she said as she reached out for his hand, yearning for that warm touch she so desperately missed.

But before she could come into contact once more, he pulled away and turned his head. A little shocked and disappointed, she withdrew herself and held back the lump forming at the back of her throat.

"What are you doing here," Zack asked in a tired croaky voice. _He hasn't slept yet, he's tired,_ Maya thought.

"I came here to see you," she said soothingly, hoping that she would be able to comfort him, whatever it was he was so upset about. "Well, truthfully," she continued, "I was here having some late-night coffee, and I thought I saw you here. I thought I felt you here, and I was right."

Zack shook his head. He had too much to deal with and now, with Maya entering the picture, things were getting complicated.

"I'm sorry Maya," he said, readying himself to get up, "I'm... busy..."

He got up from his hard seat but before he could begin walking Maya stood up with him.

"Wait," she said firmly, "Don't go."

And that was all it took. Maya still had some power over him, his body froze and he stared right into Maya's eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't will his body to move – and she knew it.

"Zack, I was wrong before," she said shaking her head, "Zack, me and you... us-"

But before she could continue, Zack cut in, "Maya, this is not the time. You know that as much as I do. I pretty sure you can see the state I'm in. I have to go." He turned around and made his way to the door until something stopped him in his tracks.

There Maya was, holding Zack from behind as if the world depended on it. Zack's body reacted so differently from what he felt, or what he thought he felt. His knees went knobbly and his heart pounded faster and faster. _No... NO!_ He thought, _not now, not with her._

"Zack," Maya said breathlessly, still back-hugging him, "Did your heart flutter like mine just did?"

All Zack could do to stop his heart from pounding any faster was to bring up a topic he was sure would stop it dead in its tracks. "No Maya," he said, trying to keep his voice as monotone as possible, "It still feels the same way it felt three years ago, when you left me."

"But," she said holding back the tears, "You felt something... didn't you? Three years ago, you felt something, and now you still feel the same? What we had back then-"

"You know what I mean," he said bitterly, "What we had back then? What did we have? Ok, I know you were different from all the other girls... I was even prepared to settle. I have to admit you changed me then." Zack shook his head, "I thought that you were the one. But whatever we had back then, you destroyed when you left me."

Maya clung onto him tighter, "Zack," she cried, "I was wrong! I was wrong to let you go! I can still feel some-"

Zack sighed; he knew she was hurting inside, "Look, I don't hate you. You may have turned me away from love, but I can't hate you because you made me realise that there _is_ such thing as love for me... or better put _was._ I just don't know how I feel about you anymore... and because of that I don't know how to feel about anyone. I thought you were the one, but I was wrong too. We were both wrong... for each other."

Despite Zack's firm voice, inside he was trembling and panicking. He didn't know whether to turn around and hug her back or run away for dear life.

He chose to gently take her arms off of him and face her; he tried to say something but couldn't find any words to do so. Maya let herself cry even more. When he couldn't take it, he turned around and began walking.

Finally, without turning around he called out, "Take care Maya. Stay healthy and find someone who will love you."

The stress had driven her to call back to him without thinking. "You want me to just forget you," she yelled from across the room, prompting the other patrons to turn their heads. "You want me to just eat well and live well from now on? Don't even dream of that happening. Without you, how can I?" She collapsed on the floor; the staff members were quick to aid her.

Seeing that she was taken care of, Zack walked outside quickly to avoid the stares, but mostly so he could cry in peace.

_How can I take her back,_ he thought. _Three years and she throws us away, I know I've done this to many girls but I thought she was different. This time I was the one thrown away like rubbish... A taste of my own medicine. What was I thinking? An Ivy League college guy or a struggling street musician... Why would she pick me?  
_

Zack took one look at the Exchange, suddenly remembering why he dreaded entering the club. It was where they broke up.

.  
.

.

The Martin Kitchen, although owned by Cody, was completely managed by Kurt. So it wasn't rare that these two spent nights together talking – mostly arguing – about business matters and occasionally personal matters.

"Son," Kurt said as he turned to face him on his sleek swivel chair, "You know I only want the best for you."

"Look dad," Cody replied, they had been at this for ages and were getting nowhere with their conversation, "I told you, I'm not looking for anyone at the moment, and probably ever. Girls are distractions, you said so yourself."

Kurt decided to brush of Cody's last words so they didn't have to quarrel any further. "Don't tell me," he said cocking his head, "That you're still not over Hailey?"

"Bailey," Cody corrected him.

"HA! I was right! You're not over her... you still know her name," Kurt said pointing at his son.

"What logic did you derive that from? That I know her name? Did you ever forget mom's name when you left her," Cody said forcefully, "oh, wait, did you get over her?"

Kurt was hurt; he knew Cody was purposely dragging the conversation into a sensitive area so that he could leave earlier.

"You need a distraction, son," Kurt tried to calm him down, "Finding someone else, to replace someone else – that's what you need. A distraction." Kurt stood up from his seat and walked up to his son. "Cody," Kurt said, placing his hand on Cody's shoulder, "This grief you've been carrying, ever since Cailey left you is really worrying me. It's been five years."

Cody was fuming; no matter how hard he tried, Kurt was always trying to force himself into all of his matters. "Is this you distraction then?" Cody told him angrily, "ME?"

Cody backed away from his father so that he could see his whole reaction. "I'm you're distraction? Zack's replacement? When Zack rejected you... and re-rejected me – you never stopped looking over my shoulder."

Regretting his words, Cody let himself cry. He seldom cried in front of other people, especially his father but he couldn't help himself. He never intended on hurting his father with his words to this extent.

Realising what Cody meant, Kurt walked up to him and hugged his son. This was the first time since Carey's death that he did so.

Tears were spilling from Kurt's eyes as he said, "You never got over her son, shhh, I'll help you." No matter how much Cody's words pained him, he could never let himself chastise his son.

"No dad," Cody sobbed on his shoulder.

"Have you ever tried, son?" Kurt said, taking his son's limp body to the sofa.

"No," he said in a hiccup.

"Well, now you have to try," Kurt replied, patting his son's shoulder, "What would your mother say?"

"Mommy," Cody hiccupped again.

"This is me being the father I never was, Cody," Kurt continued, "I admit that I may have choked you with my constant presence, but I think it's only right that I do so. You ARE my distraction from Z-Zack. But I don't think that's a bad thing. Is it wrong that I vowed to always take care of you? The only thing I did wrong was doing a crap job at it and not intervening earlier. And even thought I was a crap father, isn't the main thing that I tried? It would have been worse if I just moped around or lived like a robot."

Cody hiccupped again, his father's words were getting through to him and he knew he was wrong to be so angry. His last words rung a bell in Cody's mind.

"One thing I learned from Carey," Kurt continued without stopping, "is that life must be enjoyed to the fullest because you'll never know when you'll go." Kurt paused to recollect himself.

"I think London can help," Kurt nodded, "I don't want you to regret your life when you're an old man, older than me. And I believe that your old friend, London, is your ticket out of this depression or whatever you have."

"I don't know how, dad," Cody sniffed, "But I'll try. I also admit that I was a crap son these past years. I never listened to you entirely. Cody thought to himself, _being in hell or trying to get out of it... Which is worse?_ _Dad has done so much and has suffered so many loses I should have felt bad earlier for making it seem like he lost boy sons instead of one._ _Trying to get out of hell... that would be the worst. But staying in it? What would become of me?_

"Dad, there's something I have to tell you," Cody said as he made his way to the door, "London has a fiancé."

"What," Kurt said in shock, "Wilfred said she doesn't have anyone!"

"And one more thing," Cody said before he shut the door, "Her fiancé is Zack..."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Gahhhh! More angst for this chapter! Will things pick up? Will the readers ever laugh again? Will I maintain my sanity?**

**Tune into the next chapter of London Stayed out All Night!**

**Until then, happiness and smiles to you ^(~_^)^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_...The next morning..._

Curled in the same position as last night, London slept soundly. And for the few hours that she slept, all the problems from last night melted away and she dreamed a dream – one that she always had, except something was different...

_...The dream..._  
_London sat in front of her mirror applying the usual make-up – the most expensive ones of course. The crystal clear mirror assured her that everything was the way it was. She looked down to her feet to find a lovely pair of stilettos, shiny and red._

"_A little more mascara should do it," she told herself as she daintily piled on more make-up. After what seemed like hours in front of the mirror, admiring her look, her jewellery, her clothes and her shoes, London turned her head._

_To her dismay, she found that she was in a warehouse. Yes, this was the same dream. The grey and dull concrete floors and rusty metal walls – she had seen them all before. She was sitting pretty in the middle of a vacant space, a scary vacant space at that. Knowing what was coming next, butterflies entered London's stomach and she felt like vomiting. She tried to fly herself out or make something appear that would save her – this was her dream, so why couldn't she do it?_

_Ah, there it was. Suddenly, right on time, the floor started to crumble beneath her. As if she didn't have enough problems, being stuck in a warehouse and all, she was about to be the floor's lunch._

_The mirror was first to go and when she peeked down and she saw was a vast black void. The final pieces of the floor remained and she was next. It was a slow and torturous crumble._

_But this time something was different..._

_Just as the vast abyss of darkness had swallowed her, something – more like someone – grabbed her hand._

_Just before she could she what or who had saved her... the dream ended..._

London lay there sleeping, trying to salvage that dream. She didn't move, hoping that it would make its way back. She wanted to know who saved her and why. _Why? Why?_

_...Afternoon..._

She slept longer than she thought she would. Despite the flat hardwood's merciless solidity, she was able to sleep comfortably enough.

London yawned, almost forgetting the events of last night. Of course with that she forgot all of her dreams, _not like they mattered anyway, _she thought.

She sat up and observed her surroundings. Not a warehouse, but the plaster walls felt like metal and the wood floorings as hard as concrete. It was bad enough. She couldn't remember exactly what happened the night before and just as she thought she did, Wilfred knocked on her door.

"London," he said softly, acting as if nothing happened.

"Yes, daddy," London responded well, since she really couldn't remember anything.

"The phone," he said as she rushed to the door and took it off her father's hand. Wilfred knew that she had forgotten everything, and he hoped that it included Zack. He left her to her privacy and walked to his room to pack his bags.

_I know I shouldn't leave now, _he thought_, I know the Zack problem is not yet resolved, but anytime, the loan sharks could begin tracking me down if I stop the payments, anyway, Kurt has assured me everything is fine. A 6 month contract on a premier building site, how could I refuse?_

Back in London's room, as she placed the phone on her ear, the events of the night before unfolded before her mind.

"Oh my god," she breathed.

"What," questioned the voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, nothing," she said, shaken by her last thought, "Sorry, who's this?"

"Cody," he said.

"Ahhhh," London cried as she hung up the phone.

The phone rang again but she didn't pick up.

And again.

And again.

Figuring that he wouldn't stop, London decided against her better judgement to pick up.

"Hello," she said meekly.

"London, please let me talk," Cody answered.

London sighed and didn't say anything. Cody took this opportunity to tell her what he needed to say.

"I know, it might have been weird with me showing up after all these years and you and Zack, you know, together. But I know that this isn't true, how can our world be so small," he said calmly.

"What!" London yelled, "How dare you say me and Zack are not true! We are as true as – as – as – as Loch Ness monster!" She hung up the phone but...

Of course, the phone rang again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until, she couldn't take anymore and picked up.

"London, hear me out," he said quickly.

"You have three seconds," she said, "One..."

"London, please, let's have coffee," he pleaded.

"Two..." London said, not hearing what he just said.

"As friends, nothing more," he said.

"Dammit, I can't remember what comes after two," she said out loud.

"Let's have coffee as friends ok! Let have coffee as friends," Cody repeated twice.

"What?" London said in a shocked voice, "Uh- um, ok." She hung up the phone and rethought what just happened.

_What did I say again? Stupid number three, if I wasn't trying so hard to think of that stupid number, I would have known what I said during that stupid phone call,_ she stood up just so she could stomp on the floor. _Oh no, I have to get away from here. Away from daddy,_ she said as she began sneaking out of her room into the main living area.

Just as she had gotten out Wilfred came out dragging his tattered suitcase.

"You'll never get ME," London yelled out of the blue as she ran towards the door.

She opened it then... BAM!

"Ow, I have a trick knee, you know," said an irritated voice.

"Cody," said London, still dazed on the floor.

"Cody," Wilfred said in surprise.

"Why, yes it is I. I'm here to pick up London for coffee," he said happily.

"You were here quick," London said in astonishment.

"It helps that I arrived before I made the call, well, er, _calls_," he replied.

"Well, this is surprisingly good news," Wilfred said as he shook Cody's hand, "I'm going off to work now London, and now I am sure you will be in good hands with Cody here." _Things are looking up, I guess I can truly forgive my daughter now that all signs point to Cody and not his imbecile brother,_ Wilfred thought gladly. _It's best that I just leave abruptly before London figures anything out._

"You're leaving? Again," London asked innocently.

"When have I ever stayed for so long, dear," he asked, punching a hole into London's heart, "In time, as you can see, things will turn out how they are meant to be."

"Wait a minute," London said as a light bulb went off, "You're leaving... so you won't be here?"

"Yes, London," Wilfred said reassuringly, "that's the idea... of me leaving. It will be for six months at a building site."

Suddenly, London perked up and couldn't be happier that her father had to work.

"Well," she said, pushing everyone out of the apartment, "Let's not waste time. Bye daddy!" She kissed her father's cheek then hauled Cody with her down the stairs towards her car.

_Perfect, _Wilfred thought, _with her and Cody together, I'll be able to live well again._

_Perfect, _Cody thought, _I might be able to get over Bailey for sure if things keep panning out this way._

_Perfect, _London thought, _Zack will be able to come back, and we can continue whatever we were doing. The main thing is Zack will be back. Yay me!_

London was suddenly energized and ready to face world.

..._At the Morrison Cafe..._

Cody led London to his favourite spot, at his favourite cafe. It has a rustic and artistic feel to it. All around her, London could see struggling writers and hip young couples.

"This is where I like to read my newspaper," he said, taking the window seat. It was less crowded here.

"Ah," London nodded, then turning her head and rolling her eyes.

When they settled into their sofa-like seats, Cody motioned to the waitress and they ordered their coffee. He nodded at the waitress signalling something before she left and the waitress nodded back, understanding what to do.

"So," Cody began when the waitress had gone, "hmmm..."

"Yes," London nodded again, "hmmm..."

"Let me tell you," Cody joked, "I admit I'm feeling a bit Awk-ward."

"Oh," London sighed, "Really! Me too."

Cody breathed in deeply; he had worked out the courage to speak up about their predicament but just as he was about to talk, the waitress came with the coffee.

"Here you go, sir," she said giving Cody his coffee, "And Ma'am," placing London's coffee on the table.

"Oh," London said taking a sip from the coffee, "Hot, but good."

"The coffee might be a little hot," he said slowly, he suddenly lost the nerve to tell her what he wanted to say, "I like to wait two minutes so that the temperature is just right. I calculated this using Newton's law of cooling." Realising what he just said he looked sideways then looked at London again.

"Sorry, I haven't seen you for years," he said shaking his head, "last time we had coffee, things were more awkward. Should I start again?"

London just nodded, her brain had switched off the moment he began talking about Newton.

"Anyway," he continued, "I'm glad you gave me the chance to talk. I thought about the last time we met up, and I was a complete jerk." He paused for a moment, fishing for a reaction from London. But she just sat there and continued sipping her coffee and nodding her head. He knew she wasn't listening.

Cody sighed, "Well, about you and Zack." London's head suddenly shot up. Noticing his chance, Cody continued chatting.

"You know what, I can't say I approve but – he is my brother," Cody said taking a sip from his coffee.

London didn't know what he was getting at, so she didn't say anything.

_God, what am I going to tell her?_ Cody thought, _I can't make a move because she's my brother's girl. But what about dad? I have no idea what to do? Why did I even think about starting something with her. I mean look at her, I'm not even talking and she's just nodding._ London simply nodded her head. She really wanted to finish their coffee so she could call Zack and settle the problems from the night before.

"Ah," Cody said, thinking of something to say. "Remember Yay Me at London Tipton. Well, it still gets 100,000 hits a day. I know that those numbers are not mind-blowing but it's funny that people still come to your site."

London spit out some of her coffee back into the mug. "No way," she smiled, "I'm still fabulously famous." She finally loosened up and laughed.

"It's because I had a good director," she said as she patted Cody's arm.

"Yes," Cody said casually, "I was great, if I do say so myself."

Finally, things were picking up. Cody, for one, showed more emotion in their conversation than the total amount he had shown during the past five years. London, on the other hand, seemed to forget that she was poor as they talked and joked about the past in the Tipton Hotel and at Seven Seas high.

_...1 hour later..._

After London and Cody finished walking down memory lane, the last drops of their coffee had gone completely cold.

"Well, that was nice," Cody said as he took out his wallet.

"Yes, I forgot how great a friend you were," London smiled.

With the awkward barrier torn down, Cody and London had become comfortable as friends again. Because of everything they had been through since their graduation, they had forgotten the 'good old days' and the memories that came along with it.

It seemed that everything was going to fine, they both thought. Then out if nowhere, when they approached the counter to pay, sirens went off prompting London to duck and cover.

A puff of confetti fell and all the staff members clapped their hands.

"Congratulations, Mr Martin," said the same waitress, "You are our millionth customer." The whole room burst out in celebration. Music started playing from small speakers and another round of confetti shot from the ceiling.

"Ah-Wow," Cody said, "this is so – unexpected." He covered his mouth to show shock.

London realised the sirens weren't a threat so she stood up and clapped with everyone else. "Wow Cody, you're so lucky," she smiled.

"Well, I think you're equally as lucky," he smiled back.

The waitress handed him a phone key chain – "That's all you get," London interrupted causing the celebrations to halt.

"Well, it is worth $200," the waitress said, forcing a smile.

"Oh, in that case," London leaned closer to Cody to look at his prize.

"It's for a girl," Cody said sadly and sneaking a look at London. She just stared at the chain, it was sparkly and glittery – just her style.

"Sorry sir, that's all we have," the waitress smiled again.

"Then, I guess, London, I want you to have it," he said as he stuck out the phone charm and gave it to her.

"Oh I, I couldn't," London giggled.

"I have no one to give it to," he replied while putting a hand in his pocket.

"No one," London said slowly, _Bailey? What about Bailey? Oh! Maybe she already has a lot._

"Fine," London said taking the charm off Cody with her pinkie pointing up, "I guess I accept, thanks Zack – I mean Cody."

As they left the cafe, the staff members faced each other and swooned.

"Oh my," said one, "If I had a boyfriend who planned a thing for me like that... WOW!"

"So, the guy," said another one, "he really planned the whole thing? The millionth customer and phone charm?"

"Mmm," nodded the waitress who served them, "When they first came in they didn't look close, but after a while I could see they had history. Yeah, but he came in and planned all of this, this morning."

.

.

Outside, London walked ahead as she held out the phone charm so that it could shine in the sun.

"Wooowww," she said, "This isn't diamonds or anything but it's the shiniest thing I've had in years."

"Well, I'm glad you like it that much," Cody said. _Looks like things are proceeding as planned._

As Cody walked faster to catch up to London, her phone rang.

"Oh," she said looking at the screen, "Its Zack." She looked Cody as she answered the phone. _I forgot,_ she thought, _the whole marriage business – well its better that I make sure Cody doesn't get the wrong idea._

"YES HONEY," London said out loud and pulling a smile so big her cheeks hurt. Cody stepped back, remembering that his brother was _her_ fiancé. Something made him feel uneasy.

"London," Zack breathed out...

.

.

.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Tune in for the next update! (~_^) SMILES until then...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_...Flashback..._

"_London," Zack breathed out, "Are you ok?"_

"_Yes," she answered, "Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_But last night, your father and Moseby," Zack said, suddenly confused, "Are you sure?"_

"_Huh," London mumbled. Now she was just as confused as Zack._

"_Don't worry, just meet me outside of uh," Zack looked for any landmark buildings, "the club you followed me to, at Lansdowne, if you can get out of the apartment."_

"_Oh, ok," she said as she hung up._

_Just as she pressed the end call, Zack heard her say "I have to go." Was she with someone, he thought, maybe her two friends from before or maybe she was talking to her dad._

_...End flashback..._

It was almost dark when she finally found Zack. After what seemed like hours of aimless wondering, she finally found him leaning next to the door of the club where she had followed him one fateful night.

"Florence Backway," she mumbled, reading the name of the club, "So that's what it's called."

London walked up slowly to the limp figure slumping down in front of her. She wondered how he could bare to lean on such grimy walls and dirty pathways. When London reached him, she didn't know what to do. She didn't even know what to say, or rather, she was too shocked at his current state to say a word.

Luckily, Zack lifted his head after a few moments. London made a sound in shock as she stepped back while he stood up.

"What's wrong," Zack said glumly.

"Your face – you've got... huge eye bags," London said loudly.

Zack burst out in laughter so much so that he had to use the wall for support.

"Thanks," he huffed, "You really know how to pick things up."

He smiled at London but she knew something wasn't right, she cocked her head as she thought about what was missing. Zack didn't seem like himself.

He breathed in and collected himself. "London," said Zack, "We need to talk about last night, if you're ok, what your dad said – everything."

"Ooo-k," London replied; she was happy Zack brought this up because she wanted to fix things up. "We should discuss this back at the apartment because it's getting dark. And it looks like it's going to snow." She held her hand up to the air and felt the chill wrap around her fingers.

"Did you forget a certain detail," Zack stated, "Four words, Mr Tipton and Moseby. There is no way that they would let me step a foot on your block – let alone in your apartment."

"Don't worry," London said as she pat Zack's back, "They're taken care of."

"W-ww-what," Zack whimpered, "Yyy-yy-you didn't do anything did you?"

"Nope," she said calmly, "All I know is daddy won't be back for a while and Mr Moseby has his mother to deal with."

"Phew," Zack sighed, "I was thinking something else – don't worry about it."

London shrugged and began walking. Zack trailed behind her, lost in thought. _At least London is ok,_ he said to himself, _I don't know what I would do if something happened. She's my – my best friend. I sure am glad that I get to stay with her again... Because... she's... my... best, uh, friend._

The soft glow of the street lights filled the air when they made it to the main road. The sun had finally released the last of its brilliant rays and set on to light up the other side of the world.

The streets were still quiet as the day had reached that awkward hour when all things were just starting up and getting ready for the night ahead.

London could hear the heavy trudging of Zack's feet as they dragged themselves along.

"You know," she said as she continued walking, "You should really walk lighter on your feet, that way you won't be as tired." For a few metres Zack continued stepping loudly. London didn't turn around to see how far behind he was, all she knew was that he was behind her.

Suddenly, London heard nothing but a few passing cars and soft jazz music. "See Zack," she said, still not turning around, "Doesn't that feel better?... Zack? Zack?" London turned around and saw... nothing! "Oh no," she said as she paced back, "Zack? Where did you go?"

She stopped after she had walked back a few metres. _Zack where did you go? I'm scared._

"London," a voice whispered weakly.

"Ahhh! Zack, you died," she said looking up. "How? You were ok when I saw you."

"No, London," Zack's voice said again, "down here."

"You didn't go to heaven!" London said in shock.

"No, London, left – look left," he said, irritated.

She looked left and saw him flat on his back next to the curb. He looked absolutely tired.

"Oh," she said as she swooped down to pick him up, "What happened?"

"I'm exhausted, I haven't slept since last night and the cold weather isn't helping," he wheezed.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you," she pulled him to a standing position then kneeled in front of him.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Helping. Now get on before I change my mind," she demanded.

"I don't think you'll be able to piggy back me London, can you even carry me?" Despite his objections he still got on to see if what seemed impossible was actually possible.

When he held on to her she stood up.

"This is easier than I thought," she said out loud.

"That's because my feet are still on the ground," he said sarcastically as he let go. After a few stumbles he fell down again.

"You know what, maybe you could help by supporting me up. I can hold most of my weight and you can hold on for support," he said.

"Ok, that sounds a lot easier," she agreed.

Just as Zack put his arm around London and they both steadied themselves, a soft patter of snow fell.

"Oh wow, this is really something," Zack said as he watched the lights reflect on the snow making them seem like delicate flowers falling from the sky, "it's beautiful."

"I never knew you were into frozen water Zack," London said.

"Come on, let's go," he said as they walked together. London held Zack as he limped through the thin layer of snow coating the area. When they rounded the corner, London remembered she enough money for a bus ride.

"Oh yeah, except that the bus station is the other way," Zack said.

"Well, it's better than walking for hours back to the apartment this way," she asserted as she pulled Zack in the other direction.

"Since when did you take buses anyway? _The_ London Tipton, taking public transport," he smiled weakly.

London sighed, "People can change."

"Not that much," he joked, remembering when he last heard these words, "Oh yeah watch your – ahhh."

There was a step in front of them but because of the darkness, London didn't see it coming. They tripped down the step and fell on the cold, hard and unforgiving path.

"Step," Zack finished his line.

"Noooooo," London squealed. Zack crawled to her quickly.

"Are you ok, what happened," he said as he looked at her up and down.

"I fell," she cried, "And I touched the dirty ground... Eeeeehhhaaahhhh."

"I told you people don't change that much," he said as he helped her up. When they were both upright, Zack put his arm on London's shoulders once more for support.

They limped through the snow in silence. Occasionally, he could hear London sniffing, still upset about touching the wet and cold floor. When they made to the bus station, they were just in luck. The bus that went straight to their apartment had just pulled up.

"Quick Zack," London said as they waddled to the bus quicker.

When they got into the bus, London began inspecting each seat.

"I thought you knew how to take the bus," Zack said as he followed her and held onto anything that would hold him up. After five rows, London was still inspecting. Tired of standing, Zack said, "I'm just going to sit here, sit where you want –"

"Noooo," London said in slow motion as she held her hand out.

"London, it's just a seat," he said, "You're being so dramatic."

"There was gum on that seat," she said quietly.

"CRAP," Zack said loudly as he jumped up. As he did so, the fresh pink gum stretched with him.

"I can't say I told you so because you didn't even gave me the chance to tell you so," London laughed, "You can stay there I'll just sit here – where its gum free."

Zack breathed in and took a quick look at the other passengers. London settled herself into her seat. He nodded at a few of them who made eye contact to apologize for his language then walked up to London.

"Can I sit next to you please," he asked quietly.

"You've already got gum on your, um, - you still want to change seats. The way I see it, you have nothing to lose. You should sit back there," she laughed.

"Ha. Ha," he said as he sat down next to her anyway. "Excuse me, last time I checked we were getting married so I can sit next to you when I want," he laughed as he held out her hand and saw the piece of string still tied around her finger.

London pulled her hand away and into one of her coat pockets. She turned her head and looked outside. The snow fall was heavier, _lucky we chose to take the bus,_ she thought, _Zack mightn't have made it._

... _20 minutes later..._

The bus journey felt long and very quiet. And it was obvious that they still had quite a travel time ahead of them. London closed her eyes to rest, after a long day it was a relief to be sitting down and resting again.

Zack looked at her and immediately thought she was asleep. And thinking that she was in deep sleep, he began talking.

"You know," he said, believing it was all to himself, "I've always wanted to tell someone this... and I guess I will be able to – even if you're asleep." London, who was definitely _not_ asleep, twisted her head so it looked like she really was in a deep slumber.

"You told me about your problems, so I'll tell you mine," he continued, "This is probably weird because you're not really awake."

He sat there thinking about what to say for a few minutes.

"I really did my best to show her how much I loved her – Maya," he said out of nowhere, "I thought she was the one... people always talk about 'the one' and I seriously thought she was it. God, I did so many things to show her I loved her. Sure I've done it all the tricks in the book before, but never so much to one girl."

He paused for a few minutes again. London twisted her head again; she was really surprised to hear this side of Zack.

"Let's see," Zack said as he reminisced out loud, "I confessed to her in the rain – we were both soaked and she looked so happy. This was after graduation when I told her that I was serious and all. What else? Oh yeah, ha, the rotten apple trick. That was like the move I knew would work 100%. We went apple picking with the band. I started picking up apples from the ground and she said not to pick those because they were old. I said we shouldn't waste the earth's resources so I put them in the basket. When we met up with the others to eat the apples, I took the rotten one and bit it when she was looking. Made me look so cool – you know, eating an apple so no one else had to eat it. Oh, cool guy move number one, I wrote a song. I knew that would get her heart. I can't remember the lyrics though."

Zack stopped again to look at London. She had turned her head so he couldn't see her face. He still thought she was asleep.

"But, it was all too good to be true," he resumed, "You'd think I was the one who left her because of who I was, but you're wrong. She left me – and you know why? Because she met someone else. That's all she said. That's what hurt the most too. Someone else – it's not like I did something wrong, it's because I wasn't good enough." A few tears escaped Zack's eyes as he paused again.

London still had her head turned around so he couldn't see the tears forming on her eyes too. She was touched that Zack would entrust her with his true feelings.

"A college guy," he nodded to himself, "They met in college – bright future, great family, and a promising career. I wouldn't blame her, I mean at that time I had just run away from dad and Cody because mom passed." Zack choked on his words.

"I mean," he resumed, "I was just some lead guitarist in a small time indie band who never knew when their next gig was. The funny thing was that I still wanted her to come back. I literally dropped everything and went to college to prove to her that I loved her and would do anything. I thought I almost had her back too – but of course Irena, my manager, came into the picture. She chased me and told me I was in a contract, that I signed years ago, and I had to work or she'd put me in jail. I dropped out and went back to work. I spent a lot of my time avoiding Irena. Three years to be exact. And that was my life until you ran me over."

London could feel her heart hurting for him. She was about to move and assure him that things would be better but before she could, he spoke again.

"But that's not even the saddest part of the story, the worst part is that some small part of me is still screaming her name even though the rest of me feels like there's no such thing as true love or 'the one'."

Tears streamed down London's eyes. She decided to face Zack and tell him the truth. "Zack," she said softly, "I wasn't asleep."

Zack's eyes widened then turned red. He was actually relieved that she was awake. London hugged him, in a friendly manner, and said, "I know what it's like to lose something too."

Before they knew it, the bus was right outside the apartment.

Once they were back inside, Zack slumped on the floor and turned around. He didn't know what to say, and London had no words either.

Instead, London sat behind him to offer him comfort. She reached out place her hand on his back but restrained herself. Just as she was about to make contact, she held her hand hovering. And she kept it that way for a while.

"Thanks, London," Zack said breaking the silence, "Its freezing outside, but somehow, you make this place a whole lot warmer."

"You too," she said, as she kept her hand hovering over his back. It was the only thing she could think of doing.

Outside, the snow fall had slowed down to a gentle drift once more. The howling wind guided the pure white flakes of snow which caused it to sound like a calm sea froth lapping gently on a ship. Gently and calmly. Gently.

.

.

.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I liked this chapter! Tee hee hee...**

**Tune in for the next update! SMILESS & happyness until then (^_^)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 16**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The endless grey sky wasn't endless after all. As the sun emerged in all its glory, the clouds escaped to their next destination. In a perfect world, London and Zack would have awoken to the sweet sound of chirping birds, the smell of fresh pancakes and syrup, the soft bang of the newspaper as it hit the front door. But of course, you know what comes next.

Their world wasn't perfect. Far from it, actually. They woke up on the merciless, unyielding floor, the sounds of sirens and to top things of, no prospects of a hearty warm breakfast cooked lovingly by another. Fortunately, London had a stash of instant noodles and it was enough to satisfy their morning cravings.

Truthfully, it wasn't all that bad (the way they lived). Of course it was terrible, but not unliveable; at least they had each other to count on. But as of late, it was becoming worse for London. As she placed the fresh pot of noodles, ready for another food match with Zack, her heart began to beat so loudly, she felt the floor was moving. This only happened when she looked at Zack, and she had come to conclusion and/or convinced herself that it was due his story about Maya. _Yes, _she thought, _because I was truly touched by his story. I know what it's like to lose a lot._

Without any second thoughts, Zack made his move on the steaming noodles in front of him. When he looked up to see why his opponent wasn't fighting him, he saw her staring at the wall.

"Hey, London," he called out with his mouth stuffed, "You better hurry and eat, I'm starving and I don't think I'll be able to stop myself and leave you some." He hadn't eaten for over a day, yesterday he was too stressed about seeing Maya again and the trouble with Wilfred and Marion.

Absentmindedly, London grabbed her spork and ate a few mouthfuls. Every so often, she would look at Zack with his head down and pigging out and then her heart would skip a beat. _It's definitely because of last night's story,_ she told herself, _definitely._

As soon as the pot of noodles were done away with, Zack sat up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"So," he said and burped causing London to wince, "Sorry – anyway, I have a meeting with the band for some band ... business. I don't know how long I'll be gone for. You ok by yourself?" London nodded as he got up and grabbed his things, "I'll see you later then."

Just as Zack exited the door, London called out, "Come home early."

Zack answered, "Of course."

When he closed the door behind him, London let her mouth drop as she thought _did I just tell him to come home early? Hmmm... I think I did, but only because we're friends and – uh... I don't know! Why am I being so nice – Crap! Being poor has made me nice and caring._

Zack leaned on the other side of the door and thought to himself, _uhhh, did I just say of course?_ Zack shook his head as he began walking, but he couldn't shake off the stirring butterflies in his stomach.

Back inside, London pushed aside the empty pot. She hated, hated, _hated_ cleaning – especially doing the dishes. But then she gave in to her _poorness_ and got up so she could tidy around.

_Stupid poor me,_ she stomped as she cleaned up, _When I get my hands on the dishes I'm going to clean them to death!_

Just as she was about to start washing up, her phone rang. _Phew, _she thought, _saved by the well... I mean bell._ London ran to her phone and checked to see who was calling. _Maybe it's Zack,_ she hoped. It was a private number but she answered anyway.

"Hullo," she said.

"London, it's me," said the male voice.

"Zack," she thought out loud.

"No, Cody," he said.

"Oh," she sighed, disappointed.

"I'm outside your door, I wanted to take you out for lunch," he said.

"Why do you always come unannounced," she smiled as she hung up the phone.

She was happy that their relationship was strictly friendship – so she thought. London ran to the door and let him in. He was dressed cleanly yet casually – Cody style.

As soon as he was inside, London ran into her room she said, "Give me a minute to freshen up." This left Cody some time to look around. _I wonder if Zack is here,_ he thought. He remained quiet and tried listening for any Zack noises. _He must have left,_ he despondently said to himself.

.

.

.

As soon as London was ready, they left and Cody drove uptown.

"Wait," she said as they passed a craft store, "I just have to get something. Can you go back to Trimmings."

"Sure," he said seriously, "The craft store?"

"Yes," she said as she rummaged through her purse to find some loose change.

Cody pulled over at the front of the store. London said she was only going to take a minute – and she kept her word. She bolted out of the car and was back in no time.

"What did you buy," Cody laughed as she came back in puffing and holding a plastic bag.

"I bought some wool to make a pair of gloves," she answered.

"You knit," Cody said, amused, "Who are they for?"

"Oh, Zack," she said casually.

Cody hiccupped and drove on. It was still a shock to him that London was with her brother. It was even harder to take in that they seemed very close. _If only I could tell Zack how much I still need him... No matter what he did – I don't care if he hates me, or if he runs away again, just as long as we can be close,_ he thought, _I need a brother... my brother._

London looked at Cody just in time to notice the change in his face. _He was so happy just a moment ago... is it because of Zack, _she thought, _No matter what; I need to get to the bottom of their problems... Oh Sparkles! I'm being nice again. Come on London, I'm not nice, I'm not nice, I'm not nice, I'm not nice – sigh, this isn't working!_

After a silent ride, Cody parked outside of a modern and classy building.

"Well this is fancy with a capital PH," London said as she stretched out. Cody nodded and was happy that she was happy.

"It belongs to one of my friends, but we should hurry in or I might lose my reservation," he said as he pulled her to the door quickly.

"Wow," London said as her eyes were filled with the prestige the air of the place granted.

"Over here," Cody said, walking comfortably as if he was a regular.

"Oh, eet ees Chef Coody," said a French host, " 'ere for zee 11 o'clock reservassion."

"Yes, Jean Paul," Cody, "You don't have to show me, I know where to go."

Jean Paul nodded and served the next group of customers behind them.

"You have such high taste," London said excitedly, "When did this happen?"

"I have always had a superior taste. Due to my... idiosyncrasies, they, meaning my tastebuds, have developed very well," he said proudly.

They took their seats at the prime location of the restaurant, in front of grandiose bouquets of flowers and sleek modern decorations, a waiter immediately came up to them and gave them menus.

"Redford, just the usual, thanks," Cody waved.

"Yes, Chef," he replied.

London raised an eyebrow. _Why do they keep calling him chef,_ she thought. She looked through the menu - _OH MY GOD!_

"Um," she smiled extra largely, "You're paying right?"

"Of course," Cody replied.

"Oh," London sighed, "In that case, Redstone, I want a three course meal."

"Its Redford ma'am but please continue," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Without looking at the menu, London blurted out food that she missed terribly. "For entree I want pan seared abalone with orange cilantro sauce and, um, a black truffle and scallop risotto for the main. Aaand, for desert I want Miliefeuille with Crème Patisserie and Strawberry Coulis."

"Wow, London," Cody said, "How do you know they'll have that food here?"

"Because if I know these kinds of restaurants," she said smugly, "If they don't have it on the menu, they have to make it anyway. My order is too great to refuse."

"So I guess you haven't lost your taste," he nodded.

"Of course not," she said, "No matter poor I am I always remember my roots... my very rich roots."

While they waited for their food to arrive, Cody enquired about her past. He wanted to find out when she met Zack.

"So how has your life been so far," he asked, "Must be interesting since you knit now."

"It's been alright I guess," She answered, "I was studying fashion, but I took a break..." London smiled and thought of the recent past. She smiled at the thought of the flowing rolls of fabric gliding through her fingers.

"Why," he said without thinking.

"Obviously money problems," she raised her hands, "and they say I'm slow."

"Have you ever thought about scholarships, I mean it looks like you were into that fashion course," he said out of concern.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not really a favourite with the smarticle department," she smiled, "but daddy says he's working hard to get me back in."

Cody nodded and thought of her situation. He wondered how long she survived not having all her riches and material things.

Tired of being bombarded with thought provoking questions, London changed the subject.

"So why do we eat all the time without Bailey? I assume you guys are still mushy together," she said.

Cody choked on some wine he had drunk. "I'm sorry," he said, "Excuse me." He left for the men's room.

Cody came back knowing that London would only probe further, so to stop her, he decided to keep it plain and simple. "Bailey and I aren't together anymore. Not since graduation... Why? Don't bother asking why because I don't even know," he said quickly, hoping it would end that topic.

But it didn't, London was shocked to hear the news. "But I thought you guys were... you were meant to be...? This is unexpected," she said holding her head.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled to himself but was loud enough for her to hear.

"You're not over her, are you," London speculated. _Just look at him sitting there... Since I'm being nice today, I may as well help him out or something._

"Excuse me, I think I am over her," he said quickly.

"Oh there she is! Why don't you tell her," London pointed.

"Where? Where?" Cody stood up and looked around.

"See," she said, "I was right."

"What," he said sadly, "Don't worry about it, it's not your problem." Deep inside, he was disheartened that London lied. For one second he thought he was going to explode in happiness to see her face again, _even one little look._

London rolled her eyes as she realised her speculations were true. She told Cody, "True love will not wait for you. If true love really appeared in front of you now and you didn't bother to chase after it, what a crappy response is that?"

Cody looked at her in disbelief. "Where did you get that line from?"

"Don't worry about it," London answered, imitating him, _I'll help you... this nice thing doesn't seem to be going anywhere for now. But afterwards, you'll owe me big time Cody._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The rest of lunch was rather uneventful, and London found herself glad that she was going home early for once.

When she entered the door, she was in for a big surprise. London was greeted by a pile of junk.

"AHHHHHH! I'VE BEEN UNROBBED," she cried.

London looked around and saw old furniture lying around, it looked messy and unclean.

"This is worse than it being empty," she cried again. London walked to an old grey sofa in the living area and sat down. She put her stuff on the decaying coffee table and cried.

"It feels so icky," she bawled, "EEeeehhhhhhaaahhhhh."

Hearing the commotion, Zack quickly dressed himself and raced out of the bathroom.

"SURPRISE," he smiled.

"Yikes," he said when he saw her crying, "I'm guessing you were surprised but not the in the way I expected."

"Zack," she paused wailing, "You did this?"

"It was $50... We've got a gig coming up and they gave us an advance... I was sick of living on the floor," he explained.

"You spent money," she suddenly stopped crying for good, "I didn't know."

"Duh," he rolled his eyes, "I'm just going to put it out there that if you want to pay for half so you don't feel bad, you can pay for half..."

"Oh, yes, sure," London said as she shuffled about, "I have some rent money, wait a second."

London ran into her room and pulled up the plank that contained her prized possessions. Underneath the pair of shoes and the dress was some emergency money London kept. _What's half of $50?_ She thought. She started counting with her fingers.

_...5 minutes later..._

London walked out and saw Zack sitting comfortably on the sofa.

"$25," she said as she handed him the money in dollar bills.

"Thanks," he said. She gripped the cash quite hard but after some tugging London let go.

"I'm going to look around to see what you got, there's a lot of stuff," she smiled.

"Sure," he said as he turned on a rustic and dusty TV.

After circling the apartment a few times London stood in front of Zack blocking his view. He leaned sideways to continue watching but she blocked his view again.

"London, I'm watching, please... move," he said.

"Zack, there's only one bed," she stomped.

"So," he said.

"That's fine," London said walking off, "Just making sure you knew about it. I guess the sofa's comfortable enough for you."

"Hold on. I put that bed in another room. I bought the furniture. I sleep in the bed," he argued. He got up from the sofa and stomped his feet in front of her.

"This is my apartment," she said back.

"This is my stuff," he replied.

"I own half of it," she smiled evilly.

"And I own the other half... I'm claiming the bed," he said quickly.

"What! You can't do that," she said angrily.

"Who says," he poked out his tongue.

"I said," she said as she poked his forehead.

"You poked me," he laughed.

"Well, you stuck your tongue at me," she replied.

Without warning, Zack dashed into the room containing the bed. London followed tripping him in the process.

"My bed," she yelled.

"Mine," he shouted back.

.

.

.

**A/N:Thanks for reading!  
**

**As a ****fairly **** new writer to the Suite Life fandom and to fan fiction in general, I am flattered with all the reviews I've been getting. Thank you to all who have taken time to read and/or comment on my work, all reviews are taken to heart and allow me to strive harder to become a better writer and produce an fun and orginal story. Tee hee hee! (^_^)**  
**  
**

**SMILEs and HAPPYNESS to all... (~_^)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 17**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Stupid Zack," London mumbled as she sat on the patchy grey sofa, knitting an intricate pattern on a completed red glove. "How dare he sleep on the bed, and leave me – me! – on the sofa," she complained, "Just because he got there first... I'll show him!" London threw the glove on the ramshackle coffee table then picked up its pair and began knitting the same pattern. She shot a greasy towards the room Zack was in, "I should do something... lucky my hands are tied – but when I'm done –"

"Morning, London," Zack said as he emerged from the room. He stretched his body and arms and yawned slowly. "I sure slept well," he smiled, "How about you?" He sniggered as he walked into the bathroom.

"Uugghhh," London squealed, "Stupid, poor, me!" London finished the pattern and threw the glove on top of the one on the coffee table. She crossed her arms and leaned back into the sofa, waiting for Zack to emerge.

..._30 minutes later..._

Zack whistled out of the bathroom, clearly having a great morning.

"I'm heading out early," he said to London without looking at her. He walked straight to the door after he picked up his stuff, "Don't worry about breakfast and don't worry about doing the bed..."

"I wasn't going to," she said, standing up and taking the pair of gloves. She crossed her arms and stomped to door, blocking Zack from exiting.

"Here," she stuck her hand out to give him the pair of red gloves and at the same time she turned her head away from him and put her other hand on her hip, "You might get cold."

"Um, thanks," he said. The gloves were so soft and beautifully made. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt for gloating the whole morning.

"Don't mention it," London said, looking him at the face, "I mean it – don't mention it. I'm doing too much nice things and its getting under my skin."

Zack smiled at her apologetically and put the gloves on. His hands were instantly warmer and more comfortable. "Thanks," he said again while he flipped his hands up and down. They were a perfect fit.

"Whatever," she said as she watched him leave, "See you later."

"Yeah, I'll be back soon," he replied involuntarily. When he walked out he stopped suddenly, _dammit, I did it again._ He looked at his hands, sheltered by the gloves and for a second his heart produced a tiny extra beat. The weather was terrible and his body was freezing except for one part.

_These gloves are great,_ Zack nodded in satisfaction,_ she must have spent a while on these. Crap, why was I such an asshole earlier? I should really pay her back or something... She could sleep on the bed tonight? Nahhh, she was probably planning to do that on her own anyway._

While Zack walked on, a flyer blew on to his face. "Ahhhh," he yelled, "Not the face! Not my face!" Zack swiped the paper off of his face and looked at it.

"I'm going to rip you good... knitting lessons? The library," he said, "Maybe..."

_No, I couldn't, I have band practice..._ he deliberated, _but it's not like we're doing anything new so I could – no, but I haven't gone to practice for ages... but I should really return London's niceness. No, she said not to thank her... or was that the London way of saying thank her anyway?_

Zack continued walking and thinking whether to go to the knitting lessons and knit London a pair of gloves too. Before he knew it, he was in front of the local library.

He put one foot on the step. _No, why would I knit?_ He retracted his leg. _Maybe I should, to surprise her, _he thought as he took two steps up. _She probably won't appreciate it anyway,_ he said as he began walking away.

Then, just as he passed the library he stopped and turned back. _Just do it... just do it._

Zack climbed the short flight of stairs and entered the main hall. _So this is what a library looks like,_ he nodded, taking in his surroundings, _it's better than what I thought_.

He walked towards the information desk to ask for help. On the way, he couldn't help but gawk as the amount of books the place contained. They were stacked from the floor to the rafters. _If I tried reading even one shelf of these books, even when I'm dead I wouldn't be finished._

"Hi, how may I help you," a familiar voice said.

"Oh hi, library lady," he said, still looking up at the books shelved on the ceiling. "How did those get up there," he whispered.

"Zack?" she suddenly said.

"Yes," he looked down, "Bailey?" His eyes widened and he forgot how to breathe.

"Oh my gosh," she smiled, "Hi! How are you?"

"Uh-uh, hi," Zack said, suddenly feeling woozy. He stood there with his mouth half open, _what if she tells Cody or something?_

"Well, this is... awkward," she laughed, "Did you need anything? I never knew you read books – I mean I even doubted if you could read."

"Uhhhhh," Zack said in a monotone voice, "You work here?"

"Obviously," she replied as she pointed to herself up and down, "But only as a volunteer."

"Ah," he said, _I get it... Cody must be the money maker so she doesn't really need a fancy shamncy job._

"So," she said.

"How's Cody?" They both asked at the exact same time, then both smiled at each other.

"Knitting classes," he said, clearing his throat.

"Oh, um, over there, round the corner and the first room on the left," Bailey pointed, _now I know why he's here_, she thought.

Zack nodded and went on his way. _God, that was Awwwk-waarrrd. What's she doing here? I would have imagined her in a lab or a farm – not a public library._

Zack rounded the corner, still stunned by the unbelievable (for him) amount of books.

"Left," he said making two L's with his hands. He turned left and found the first room door. On it was the sign, 'Learn to Knit – Today's Lesson, Basic Gloves'. Happy that he had found the right room, he entered quickly and merrily, forgetting to the read the line underneath, 'Teacher: M. Bennett'.

It was dark since there was a PowerPoint presentation on but Zack found an empty seat at the back. On the table was a knitting pack. He took his seat and tried to focus.

"So class," said the teacher, "casting on is the toughest part but after that, its smooth sailing."

Zack tried to think hard, _I definitely know this voice. I can't see her; she's hiding in the dark._

He took his gloves off and placed them loosely in his back pocket.

"Lights please," the teacher called out.

"I'll do it," Zack volunteered. He got up and flicked the switch then turned around and sat down again.

As his eyes slowly adjusted, he let them trail across the rest of the class, _ha, stuck here with grandmas and old ladies, London better happy._

His gaze suddenly bought him to the teacher of the class. And when he figured out who it was... he couldn't stand up. No matter how hard he tried, something kept him stuck. _If there's glue on this chair,_ he seethed, but there was no hope, and it was no use.

He decided to lean down and try to blend in, he knew standing up to leave would draw unwanted attention, all he could do was try to focus on knitting and not on the teacher, Maya.

.

.

.

"So, why are we here," London said as she stepped out of Cody's car. She couldn't contain the smile and the delight she felt. Cody had surprisingly taken her to Newbury Street, a shopping strip populated with designer brands that she once thought was as important as water.

"Well," he said proudly, "believe it or not, I like to buy my clothes from these shops. My sensitive skin seems to enjoy these kinds of clothing."

"Ooooh, what occasion," she jumped.

"I have a charity dinner thing coming up, and I thought, who else to consult on fashion but London Tipton," Cody said.

"Cody," London cried happily, "You're so sweet! I'll help you! I'd really be happy to!" _Happy? To help? Me? This nice thing... it's really not going away is it?_

"Ok," he said, "Lead the way. Armani? Burberry? Alexander McQueen?"

"No," she looked deviously, "Is money going to be a problem?"

"I doubt it," he answered.

"Ok, well, this way," she dragged Cody, "Ermenegildo Zegna here we come!"

..._37 outfits later..._

"Oh my god, London," Cody panted, "I am never going shopping with you again. How did you manage to pick out 23 shades of pink?"

"It's a gift," she said matter-of-factly, "How do you manage to chew your food so many times and still distinguish each particular taste?"

"Touché," he breathed out, "At least I know I'll look extra spiffy at the dinner."

"So what's the event actually about?" London asked as they made their way back to the car.

"Well, it's at the state library on Friday. They're doing a charity event to raise money to buy books for third world counties," he answered, "I heard the a few celebrities are going – London? Are you ok?"

"Sorry," she said, snapping out of a blank gaze, "You lost me when you said the word library."

"Oh-k, anyway, I wanted to ask if – ," Cody said.

"WOW! An Arturo Vitali store," she squealed, "Let me just look inside for one second."

"Sure," he sighed.

..._1 hour later..._

"I can't believe he's still in the business," she bounced.

"Me too," he said tiredly, "Woooo." He waved his hands sarcastically.

"What were you going to say before," she reminded him.

"Hmmm, right, I was just going to ask if you wanted to come – as friends – to the dinner," he said in a bored voice.

"Oh, really? ME?" London held her cheeks, "WEEEE! I'd love to! I guess I'll have to dress up and wear makeup and do my hair and my toes, my nails too! YAY ME!"

"Yay," Cody suddenly perked up, "I'm glad you decided right away."

"Oh Sparkles!" London suddenly stopped. _I'm dirt poor! How am I going to get all fancy and glamorous? Ahhh, I'll figure something out later – for I am London Tiptoe – I mean Tipton!_

.

.

.  
Three hours in and Zack had finally finished a rushed and patchy pair of gloves for London. _Now, to get out of here..._ He looked around, trying to calculate the best moment for escape.

Finally, it came. As a stampede of women waddled to the door, Zack bent down and crawled behind them. He was metres away from the door and he was going to make it. Suddenly, one lady, most likely in her 80s, bent down to pick up a knitting needle she dropped.

"Ahhhh," she cried, "Pervert. Girls watch out – they're young these days."

Zack tried to stand up to see what all the commotion was about but his head got caught inside the woman's skirt.

"My eyes," he yelled. As he got lost in the layer of fabric.

"My innocence," the old lady wept.

"I never knew older women were your thing," she said quietly. Maya rushed over and pulled Zack out and away from the distressed women. "You weren't just going to leave like that, were you?" she asked when they reached her desk. Zack opened his mouth to speak but nothing.

"Did you come to see me?" she hoped.

Zack just shook his head and turned to leave. Once again his feelings were clouded with regret and pain.

"Wait," she said, grabbing a hold of his hand. Zack couldn't make himself pull off. He stood there waiting. "You don't know how long I have," he whispered so she couldn't hear.

"If you didn't come to see me why are you here?" She questioned. Zack stayed motionless. "If you aren't going to talk, I will," she answered.

"Zack I'm so sorry, I know these words mean nothing to you – but they mean everything to me. I know what I did before was wrong. And I regret it," Maya paused, "Please look at me."

He didn't move. But it was taking all of his restraint not to do so; her hand on his was so warm.

"Even if we are just friends," she shook her head. A few tears rolled down her eyes, "Just friends. That's enough. Will it be enough? I want to make it up to you."

Zack caved in and turned around. _Why Maya? Don't you know what could happen?_

"See Zack," she smiled and wiped off the last tear drop on her face, "When we face each other like this, it feels better. Let's be friends again. Please. I have to – I need to make it up to you." Zack looked at her and observed her expression. It was slightly sad, yet still as beautiful as when he first met her – she certainly had the same power over him that made him want to follow her like crazy.

She knew she had gotten his attention so didn't hesitate to ask. "I want to prove to you that we can live as friends. Go with me to this library's charity dinner. Here, this Friday, 7pm. We'll go as friends and I promise that you won't regret it."

Finally, Zack thought of something to say, "Why?"

"Didn't I just tell you?" she said, squeezing his hand tighter, "So I can prove our friendship and make it up for the last three years."

_I meant why did you leave me?_ He thought. Something snapped inside his head and he quickly found himself again. "Friends don't hold friends' hand like this," he said stoically. Maya quickly let go. Unknowingly, the pair of gloves London knitted him slipped out and fell on the dusty floor.

"Fine, I'll go. I want to prove something too," he said, breathing in. _I need to show myself that I can get over you. We are really over Maya. We can never be together but I need to prove that to myself._

_You don't know how much I want you back Zack,_ Maya thought as Zack turned around and walked out of the room, _if I have to start from the beginning, then so be it._ Maya looked down to rest her head, and then spotted something on the corner of her eye. A pair of beautifully knitted red gloves. _Are these Zack's? _She thought. Maya smiled and smelled the gloves then put it in her bag. _I'll give them to him at the dinner._ She walked out of the room and towards the reception.

"Bailey," she called out. "Are you going to the charity dinner?"

"Yes, sure," she nodded, "It's for a good cause... did you ask, you know?"

"Yes," Maya blushed, "He said he'll go – but as friends."

"Congratulations, I don't know why you guys broke up in the first place, but I'm sure you'll work it out," she patted Maya's shoulder.

"Are you going with anyone?" Maya said inquiringly.

Bailey muttered under her breathe, "No." Her heart squeezed itself until she felt like she had lost circulation.

**A/N: **

**HI! Sorry I haven't updated for a while... I've been SUPER busy – and will remain busy for quite some timmeee – (-_-) Hopefully I can work something out! I'll try my best! See you at my next update! (: Stay happy until we meet again! (~_~)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Cheapo Rito's. That's the best you can do," Zack mumbled as he followed London into the old diner. "Hey, it's the best money can buy… and money can't buy me much," London replied. They found the cleanest empty booth and sat opposite one another. London and Zack had had a long day and wanted nothing more than the comfort of food, so eating out was the best option.

Just as they had picked up their menus, a bouncy and pint-sized waitress bounded next to their table. "Awww," she said energetically, "you guys look cute together. What do you want to order?"

London looked at Zack to laugh with him but unexpectedly, her heart began to patter and it felt _beautiful_… "Wrong," London shouted. She quickly turned away and faced the waitress, "Actually, we're not…"

"We're not sure what to order," Zack finished. London looked at Zack and raised her eyebrows.

"And of course we look good together," Zack tousled his hair, "We just got engaged. That must count for discounts or specials right?" Zack winked at her, causing the waitress to swoon.

"Well," she batted her eyelids in hope that she had some chance, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Zack said, lifting up the waitress's name card, "Sheryl." Sheryl blushed and walked quickly towards the kitchen. London was certain that she was going to tell all the other girls what she had just encountered.

"What was that about?" London questioned in fake disgust. Actually, she knew she should have seen this coming.

"There are two ways to get free meals, London," Zack told her matter-of-factly, "One is to say you're newly engaged or married, I've seen it plenty of times. And two, is to... well…" Zack tousled his hair once more and raised his eyebrows twice at London, "Be smooth with the lay-dehs. I figured using both techniques would give us an even better chance."

London shook her head and sighed, "Sometimes I just don't understand you Zack."

"Me too," Zack agreed, "I don't understand how perfectly I turned out to be."

Sheryl quickly came back with two other eagre girls holding a large tray of food.

"Well," she smiled directly at Zack and completely ignoring London, "I pulled a few strings and I was able to get you a free burger bonanza – they'll just take it out of my pay check." Sheryl turned to London, "Unfortunately, they could only give me one free meal so you will have to order another one."

"What?" London cried, "But… but…" She pointed at Zack. He began laughing and picking out a few fried to eat.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Sheryl said, looking at Zack the whole time.

"That's fine," Zack answered for London. London was speechless and to make things worse, really hungry. "Just get me a mini bonanza, please Meryl," London rolled her eyes.

"Its, Sheryl," she answered, "and you're meal may take a while because we have to serve the other costumers who arrived first." London looked around and saw a small family and an elderly couple. Sheryl left unwillingly, finally leaving Zack and London alone.

Zack began devouring his meal while London looked on. Several times she tried to grab some food but he was so fast that he got to it before she could take it for herself.

"Are you proud of yourself Zack," London sighed.

"Mmmm," he replied with a stuffed mouth. He swallowed what he could and continued, "Free meal, who wouldn't be proud. Oh – sorry. I'm a terrible fiancé. Do you want some?" Zack held out a huge half eaten burger, the lettuce and pickles were mixed up with mayonnaise, which made it look well past its expiry date.

"Uhh," London looked moved, "I'm good thanks. I'll wait for mine."

"Whatever," Zack said, "Oh I almost forgot." Zack quickly wiped his hands. He took out a brown a brown paper bag and gave it London. "What is it," London said wearily. "Just open it," he said, taking another bite from his burger.

London carefully peeled back the scrunched bag, making sure that if it were a practical joke, she wouldn't get caught in it. Zack stopped eating and looked at her earnestly, hoping that her reaction would be great.

"Gloves," London whispered, holding them tightly. Right away she knew that he had made these himself. The tattered green pair had Zack written all over them. A warm feeling took over London.

"I made it for you," he said carefully, trying not to sound to concerned. London didn't say anything. She just held the gloves and stared at them.

Finally, she thought of one thing to say, "They're ugly."

"What!" Zack stood up. He saw everyone staring at him so he ducked back down.

"If you don't want them, I'll have them back," he held out his hand and took hold of the gloves. London didn't move them so he tried pulling them out but she never let go.

"Hey," she said, wrestling his hand out of the way, finally regaining sense of time "I never said I didn't want them." She put the gloves on and smiled; so much that her mouth was in pain but that didn't matter.

…_45 minutes and one mini bonanza meal later…_

"Well, I'm stuffed," Zack said as he patted his stomach. London nodded at him happily as she finished the last of her fries. "I'm done," she bounced, "I'll just go and pay."

"Don't worry about it," Zack held her arm, "I got it."

Once again London found that smile creeping up her face so she quickly turned around so that Zack wouldn't see anything. Once all was paid for, London and Zack left Cheapo Rito's (much to Sheryl's dismay) and headed back home.

"Brrrr… It's cold," London hugged herself, "Lucky I have these gloves to keep me warm!" She danced around waving her arms. Even though her fingers were freezing because of all the holes it had, she was still over the moon. Zack walked beside her, proud and happy that he was able to help his good friend.

"Hey!" He suddenly remembered, "I should wear the ones you made me!" He reached for his back pocket but _no, it wasn't there._ "I don't know where…" he looked at London, "I think I've lost mine." A wave of guilt overcame him. The pit of his stomach squeezed itself and the rest of his body felt like it was losing circulation. He couldn't fathom why he felt this way, all he knew was that he did and it didn't feel good at all.

London saw Zack's face turn pale, and definitely not because of the cold weather. Seeing that he genuinely felt bad, she let of go the disappointment that she felt and smiled at him. "You know what," she clapped, "It's easy to make you another pair! Just as long as you didn't lose them on purpose I'm sure it'll turn up one day!" She suddenly stopped and thought _oh Sparkles! I'm being nice again. Waaaaaahh! I hate being so nice!_

Zack breathed out, and felt better – but only a tiny bit. He could see that some of her smile was forced. _I know, I know…_ he thought, _she worked really hard on them. I remember back when I used to work hard for things – like me and Maya's anniver…. _Zack quickly shook his head. _Shit, not again, Zack, come on,_ he chastised himself, and thought of another subject. _The gloves for London took me so long and they look crap, so London must have worked so hard. I can't just let her forgive me so easily – I've never known her to forgive so easily._

He stopped walking and look right at her. She had forgotten about her 'niceness' and was back to admiring her gloves. _When did she get so cute,_ Zack thought, but he quickly slapped himself. That was enough to draw London's attention away from the gloves. "You ok," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said, quickly going red, "I just felt… a fly… on my face… and it… landed on… my face?"

"Oh," London looked at him blankly, and tilted her head, "Yeah, I hate that feeling too."

Zack laughed softly then collected himself. "Hey, London! Since I'm in a great mood, why don't you hop on." Zack bent down and patted his back. "I'll be your faithful steed on the way home." _Right now this is the only way I can apologise to her,_ he thought.

"YAY ME," London clapped and jumped on without hesitation.

"WHAT!" He yelled as her unexpected jump pushed his face on the floor.

"You offered… so I thought I would just hop on… horsey," she smiled, still clinging onto his back.

Zack picked himself up form the floor and braced London. "You didn't even think about it… pretend to think about it," he asked.

"I thought we past the thinking," London answered, "So giddy up!" She tugged his soft hair.

"Ow.. ow.. ow," Zack cried as he walked down the path.

"I thought horses went neigh," London complained.

"Well I thought horse riders weren't crazy," he replied. They both remained silent for about 30 seconds. Then at the same time they burst into laughter.

"Neigh," he mumbled, then braced London and ran as fast as he could. _This is good, _he thought; _just hold on London, I've got you._

By the time they had arrived home, Zack was walking as slow as a sloth and panting heavily. London on the other hand was fast asleep on his back. When they reached the third floor, Zack began strategizing how he was going to get the keys without waking London. But then, something caught his eye. "Ooo, a big white package," he yelled. He quickly forgot the person on his back and dropped everything.

"Ahhhh," London cried as she awoke, "What happened!"

"Yikes! Sorry about that I just saw this and thought 'big and shiny.' Sorry," he said as he shoved the package at her face. Just as London reached out for it, he quickly withdrew it and looked for any names.

"Its clearly mine," London said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Hey, I live here too, I'm sure I have a chance of owning it," he replied, shaking it.

"Who actually knows you live here?" London retorted. She grabbed the box off his hands and shook it herself.

"Hey, I found it," Zack complained. He took the box back and to end their argument, he quickly opened it. "Aha! I told you it was mine…. Its… a dress?" He pulled out a satin emerald green dress embellished with dainty diamantes.

"Its… beautiful," London cried, taking the dress of his hands and placing it on herself. She twirled around and laughed. As she twirled a small card fell and drew Zack's eye. He picked it up and read it.

_London,_

_Thanks for everything,_

_Cody_

Zack's eyebrow twitched a little. He felt himself scrunching the letter and before he could stop himself it was too late to give it to London. He shoved it into his pocket and stared suspiciously at London.

"Oh Sparkles! I know who gave this to me," she laughed.

"Who?" Zack probed, wanting to know the exact reason why Cody gave her the dress.

"Cody," she smiled. Zack's eyebrow twitched again.

"Why," he said in angrily. Too happy to notice, London continued talking freely, "Well, actually he invited me to go to a charity dinner with him – this Friday… at the State Library."

Zack's chest suddenly went tight. "Shit," he swore under breath.

"Yeah," London laughed not hearing him clearly, "Rich! Cody is really rich." Suddenly realising what Zack had really said, she went quiet and looked at him. She saw distress in his eyes.

"What's wrong," London said cautiously.

"I'm going there with Maya... a-a-as friends of course," he said to reassure her, but deep inside he knew that it was to reassure himself.

"Oh," London replied. And with that, the magic of the night wore off.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this is not a plot driving chapter but its one of those things I have too add for now because it will make sense (for me) to put it in there! Hahaha…. Next update will hopefully be soonish! Thanks for reading and…**

**Have a wonderful day! SMILE! (~_*)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 19**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Friday Night…

Zack paced around the bathroom door as London got ready inside. After a whole week of planning, the night of the charity dinner had finally arrived. Despite their preparations both Zack and London felt that they had simply avoiding each other the whole night was a terrible idea. Too bad that was the only thing they could think of, "in such short notice," as Zack reasoned.

"Oh man, oh man," he shook - he was already in his suit, "Why do I have that feeling that this isn't going to go down well?"

"Oh stop worrying Zack," London said nervously. She was already dressed but didn't want to come out until Cody came in case she got tense around Zack, _which would totally ruin my make-up_ she thought.

Zack looked at his phone. _7.30pm where is Cody?_ He stopped walking and faced the bathroom door. _Ok, all I have to do is avoid London all night. Avoid any questions about London and Cody… especially Cody. That's not too hard right?_

"Why are we even avoiding each other," London said, breaking Zack's concentration.

"I don't really know," Zack, answered her, "I actually have no idea – but its something that would have been done in the movies… I think." Zack paused, then began to mumble, "I'm mean, it's not like we're really together and its not like our dates tonight need to worry about seeing us together… they're not really our dates – well mine isn't?" Zack slapped his head, knowing that he was bumbling – and that his anxiety was off the scale.

"Yes," London agreed, "It because we are… pretending to be together in front of Cody… but not in front of Maya… and… being seen together... with our dates – I mean friends – could… make things awkward?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Zack nodded. He breathed in and out and looked around the room, "I'm glad we have that sorted."

"Me too," London called out. The tension was mounting but neither one moved about or said anything. They both knew that avoiding each other the whole night was necessary – because it could confuse both Maya and Cody, who knew different aspects of London and Zack's relationship. It was really Cody and Maya seeing each other, which could blow their cover and all the weeks of fake engagement ruined.

Just as they reached melting point, three soft knocks came from the front door.

_Thank god,_ Zack sighed. The heavy veil of unease was lifted and for the first time in five years, he was glad his brother was knocking on the door. He walked over to open it but just as his hand touched the gold brass handle, he stopped and let it hover on top. _What if he talks to me? Or worse – he looks me in the eye…_ Zack froze, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, he fell over with a thud. London had pushed him aside and opened the door herself. She knew that the brothers were not exactly on speaking terms so made a run for the door, determined to grab Cody and drag him into his car. Too bad London's luck had run away with her money and she tripped on the doorstep.

"Sparkles!" She exclaimed and she fell in what felt like slow motion.

"London," Cody said in surprise, he bent over to pick her up, "Are you ok?"

"Ugh," she said desperately searching for her mirror, hoping that her make-up wasn't ruined. She dusted herself off and looked at Cody. Whether she decided to admit him or not, he looked so handsome. "Yes," she tilted her head, _handsome_. She quickly snapped back to reality and fought the surge of butterflies entering her stomach. She only saw him as a friend but she couldn't help but imagine herself back in the days when she was rich and she was taken to fancy dinners with fancy boys.

"Phew," he smiled gorgeously, "Then let's go." He held out his arm and smiled at her again. His eyes crinkled in a cute way and he looked just like a prince. London did a mini swoon.

"Lets," she grabbed onto his arm. Yes, she was definitely glad they were friends.

All the while, Zack regained his posture and stood at the doorway. He stared at his estranged brother escorting his crazy best friend – otherwise known as his fake fiancé – to a charity dinner at a library – _a library for god's sake – _where he would go later that evening with his ex-girlfriend who confuses his heart (both starting it and breaking it) when he looks at her. _This is gonna be one hell of a night…_

…The State Library Dinner…

The dinner couldn't have been anymore fancier – and any more expensive. London feasted her eyes on some foods that she could only dream of. Wagyu steak, White Alba truffle, Matsuke mushrooms… to name afew.

"Wow," London said, allowing herself to walk to the soft beat of the Boston orchestra in the background, "Who sponsored this event?" The goldness of the place shined in her eyes that they almost hurt.

"Well," Cody faced her, offering her a glass of wine, "Merlot? It's Petrus Pomerol."

"Thank you," she accepted. She could tell just from her touch that the glass was definitely high-grade Swarovski crystal.

"As I was saying," Cody continued, "If you wanted to thank him, you don't have to say it. I do this kind of thing all the time."

"What! Really!" London's mouth dropped almost spilling the contents of her mouth on the floor.

"Yes," he laughed, snapping his fingers, which brought over a waiter with a napkin. London wiped her mouth and breathed in and out. _Why didn't Zack come back? He would have known that Cody had all this._

The music suddenly reached its climax and Cody found a chance to ask London to dance. "Would you like to..." he said but before he could finish London took his hand.

"I would love to," she giggled. She was happy to dance with her friend, especially since he was so rich. They made their way to dance floor and held each other in a way that was friendly and provoked no thoughts from the guests other than that they looked really… fancy.

"I didn't get a chance to say this earlier," Cody said, swaying awkwardly to the music, "but you look beautiful tonight, I mean stunning."

"It's the dress," she laughed, "Thanks for the dress Cody, its perfect."

"That's ok," he blushed, "I did get a few tips from you the other day." Cody twirled London, which let the dress ripple softly as the diamantes glittered delicately. "It's not just the dress," he whispered.

As they continued dancing Cody surveyed the area and was pleased that his guests were definitely enjoying themselves. London, of course was thinking of what to do if they bumped into Zack. She heard his voice in her mind saying _if you spot me, just walk in the opposite direction and pretend you forgot something back there._

Her thoughts were only interrupted when she heard a familiar voice, _ugh, it sounds so farmy and annoying…_

"Excuse me," the voice said, "Please do not bring the wine close to these books… they are priceless and probably more expensive than you're paycheck for the year."

_BAILEY!_ London screamed inside her head. She let go of Cody who fell back slightly but caught his balance before he could fall. She looked around the room but saw no sight of her. _Come on, I should be able to recognize those muscly arms of hers. _She searched a few times over but Bailey was nowhere to be found.

"Are you ok," Cody asked. He held his head feeling a little dizzy, he didn't want to say it buy he couldn't help himself, "I have a trick knee you know. I could have fallen on it."

"Sorry," London said, still looing around. She didn't take notice of his little Cody fit.

"Are you hungry?" Cody asked, realizing he had lost her attention. It was obvious that their dance was over.

"No I'm looking for… um... actually yes," she said. It was better that they walked around so she could find Bailey. _Just hold on a few more minutes Cody; I'll find Bailey for you. Crap – I hate being so nice. Lucky for you we're friends._

At the buffet, the choice of food would have even surprised the top chefs. Cody looked at his creations and smiled to himself. He took a plate and turned to offer it to London.

"London I think you should really try the beef…" he said. He looked at her but noticed she was still looking at something else - well, everywhere else but at him. "I know you aren't listening but I'll grab your food for you." Cody left London at the beginning of the buffet line and began picking his most favorite delicacies.

"Where are you," London whispered to herself.

A few minutes later, Cody came back with a plate load of food. "Let's find a table," he said. London had almost given up of finding Bailey so she walked with him obediently.

"Oh, hold this," Cody said, passing the plate to London, "I forgot to grab some cutlery." He walked backwards while talking to London, not noticing anyone behind him until…

"Oomph," said a woman and a crash a dinnerware followed. Cody quickly turned around to apologize. "I'm sorr…" he choked. And before he knew it, his heart begun to crumble right before him.

"Don't worry about it," the guest sighed still looking at the wasted food, "Only about $500 worth of food, right? The orphans can live without $500 worth of food for one night, right? And at least I wasn't next to the books." She looked around and saw that some food had splattered all the way onto a shelf about 2 meters away. Cody's arm was frozen and thinking he was offering it to her, she grabbed it and stood up.

"Oh my gosh," she suddenly breathed. "Cody."

"Bailey," Cody said in absolute shock.

They stared at each other for some time. It was as if they were in cages and couldn't come closer to one another. Bailey felt her hand moving up, trying to find his but she stopped herself – no matter how impossible the task seemed.

Bailey stood there for a few moments, then finally, did the same thing she did after their graduation - she turned around and simply walked away. Her whole body suddenly felt like collapsing so it took all her might to continue walking a dodging the people that had gathered.

"Wait… Bailey, wait," Cody cried out.

Hearing him call out her name, she lost her train of thought – or at least her train wreck of thought - and went blank.

The next thing she knew, she had bumped rather hardly into another person.

"Ow," she shouted, "Bailey?"

"Maya," Bailey breathed out, tears were forming on the corners of her eye.

Maya stared at the sight of her. Genuinely apprehensive for the only person she had regained contact with for a long time.

"Bailey," Cody called out, catching up to her. He reached out to touch her shoulder but a surge of people towards the buffet pulled him back.

"Bailey, what's on going on?" Maya asked in concern. Maya tried softly shaking Bailey but it was no use. The tears were now a constant stream.

"Bailey?" Zack asked, emerging with a full plate of food and a bread roll in his mouth.

"I don't know," Bailey cried, even more confused. She saw Cody coming for her and quickly dodged him.

"Zack? Maya?" Cody suddenly stopped, "Never mind. Bailey… please we need to talk." Cody was getting overwhelmed and felt himself getting light headed.

"There's nothing to talk about," she said heavily, turning around. A square formed between Cody, Bailey, Maya and Zack. Suddenly London joined the group creating an intimate circle. She stood next to Cody and looked at him, and then at Bailey. Cody suddenly gave into his light-headedness and fell into London's arms. London grabbed hold of him and tried to keep him upright.

Bailey looked at them both and her eyes grew larger.

"No! No," London said to Bailey, "It's not what you think!"

Maya grabbed onto Zack as an automatic reaction. Zack looked down at his arm and then at London, who still hadn't noticed he was standing right in front of her.

Cody had somehow regained his senses and quickly held Bailey's arm. "Please, Bailey," he cried, "We have to talk. We _need_ to talk."

"We obviously have nothing to talk about," she said, shaking his hand off. She looked at London.

"Please Bailey," Cody shook his hands and head, "Its not what you think."

"Then what is it," she yelled loudly. Cody's mouth dropped. He was lost for words and he didn't know what to do.

_I can't do anything else for him, but this…_

Zack pulled away from Maya's grip and stood beside London.

In slow motion, he smiled at London then held her hand and raised it up. "This is what it is," he said to Bailey. Then he looked at Maya. London took in sharp breath and stood closer to Zack. "London is my fiancé," he said loud and clearly.

Suddenly the room went quiet. The quiet murmurs of the guests took over. Only one thing had to happen to make the situation even more dramatic… Maya dropped her glass of wine.

The sharp sound as it smashed onto the floor echoed throughout the now silent library. A million pieces of clear glass glistened on the floor.

**A/N: Heyy! whats up! :) Woo hoo! I got another chapter up! Didn't see that coming right? hahaha! I hope that you enjoyed it and also, I hope you all have/had a great easter!**

**Until my next update.. peace! & smiles to all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 20**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The waiters and waitresses dived into the scene, cleaning up and apologizing to all the guests. You couldn't blame them - it was their job. The host motioned everyone back and tried his best to alleviate the situation. "Nothing to see here people," he waved his arms, "Please lets continue this wonderful night. Think of the children we are helping." Luckily, they listened to him and resumed their pleasantries. It was not as if a little drama here and there was rare in their social circle.

With Cody silenced, Maya appallingly shocked and Bailey thoroughly shaken, Zack heaved in a chest full of chair then breathed it out. That's all it took him to come up with a plan – _whatever comes out of my mouth, just stick with it,_ he thought, _there's no turning back now._

"Errghm," he cleared his throat, "So I hope that clears everything up." He held London's hand tighter.

"But how," Maya cried. Her eyes were turning glassy and the mascara had already begun melting.

Bailey turned to Cody and just stared at him. Cody did the same yet neither one really knew that they were both looking at each other.

Beads of sweat began forming around Zack's brow. "Uh-uh, um… well…"

_Light bulb!_ "Aha," London pointed her finger up, "Our love came to us like a… car crash!" She looked at Zack who had turned as pale as a ghost. "We didn't see it coming," she continued talking nervously, "Then BAM! It hit us without warning. And that's how we got engaged." She suddenly smiled, feeling proud that she had thought of such an excuse.

"What?" Maya almost spit out. She looked helplessly at Zack then put her hands on her face.

"What she's saying is all metaphorical," Zack quickly rebounded, "Its not as if we really had a car crash… ha, ha, ha… We're just two young souls who found each other just when we needed to…" London couldn't help even more and she smiled even wider.

"Oh god," Maya cried, "No, this isn't true." She shook her head and reached out for Zack's arm. "Please," she pleaded, "This is not true right?"

Zack simply lifted London's hand and showed her the piece of string tied on her finger. "This is all I could give her," he said deeply, "But I happily asked her… and she happily accepted it." He breathed in and decided even though he felt terrible; he would just go with it, "Even though I failed at everything else… I didn't go to collage, my job sucks and I have no place to call my own, she took me in and she accepted me faults and all." Maya let the tears stream down, knowing that his words were directly aimed at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"And sorry will do what?" He hissed. London suddenly stopped smiling and looked wearily at Zack. She squeezed his hand tighter hoping he would get the idea to stop. He was saying too much around to many people.

"I think its time to go," she whispered to him. Maya collapsed on the floor and as a reflex reaction, Zack's moved a foot forward but he regained control and stepped back again. He shook his head and grabbed London's hand.

"Lets go," he nodded. He began to run with London right behind him. Despite the tears clouding his vision, they managed to weave through the crowded library and make it to the entrance.

When they were a block away, they London stopped running and pulled away from Zack, prompting him to come to a halt. "London, let's go," he said, trying to grab her hand again.

"No its alright," she said pulling it away, "I don't think they'll come after us."

"I just want to get away from here," he said, covering his face with his hands. He was breathing heavily and his face was getting warmer.

"Why?" London asked, "Why did you do that then?"

"I don't know why," he burst, "I… just don't…" Zack began to sob, "It was all I could do for him…" His voice began to crack, "I can't do a damn thing for Cody, and I just thought… just thought that this was something I could do. Help him get the woman he loves the most."

London shuffled closer to Zack until she could give him a comforting hug. It was rather cold outside so it London held onto him for a while.

When she found the words to say, she loosened her grip and faced him. "Damn straight you're a crap brother," she said in a casual tone.

"What," he suddenly jumped back; "London…" he said pointing at himself, "Is that all you have to say to me? At my state?"

They looked at each other in silence for a half a minute.

And in perfect unison, they cracked into a hysterical laughter.

"Laughter is the cure to everything," London struggled to say in between fits of giggles.

"I don't think it laughter," Zack said as he laughed so it was barely audible, "It's you." _It's you._

"What?" she said, after calming down.

Zack sighed, and then smiled. "Don't worry, let's go," he said, motioned his hand for her to come over.

"Wait a minute mister," she protested, "Please don't tell me we're going to walk all the way to wherever we're going?"

"We barely have money for a bus fare," he reasoned.

"But my shoes," London whined and looked down.

"London…" but Zack stopped himself and just looked around. At the corner of his eye he say something glisten. His mouth curved into a half smile.

"Fine," he smiled deviously, "I know what we can do." He ran towards the item and pushed it towards London.

"Here we go," he patted the object, "Hop in!"

"Ahh," she flapped her hands, "It looks filthy."

"It looks clean to me," he patted it again, "now get in the shopping trolley… or you can just walk?"

"Huh! Ummm… Wait… Ummmm… Oh, Sparkles! Help me in," she extended her hand.

"There we go," he helped her up, "Just think of this as a carriage, a nice, uncomfortable carriage." He sniggered to himself.

London smiled when she was turned away. _A carriage, being drawn by a horse? Or maybe a prince?_ She laughed, and Zack just looked at her and smiled. He began to push the trolley.

They weren't saying anything to each other so London resigned to thinking to herself. She flashbacked to images of earlier that night. _Maya grabbing on Zack's arm as if it was normal and they were so comfortable together… Zack's knee jerk reaction when Maya collapsed on the floor…._

She tried to shake the thoughts away from her mind but they weren't going anywhere. They were stuck on like glue…_ I hate glue,_ she thought.

"Zack," she broke the silence.

"Yuh-huh," he answered.

"Do you still love Maya?" she asked out of the blue.

_What?_ He thought. He had no idea what to say, but he was comfortable enough in front of London to say what he felt at the time. "Wel… I don't think I understand love. I mean, people can be in love and be together right? But I don't think that's enough to sustain a relationship. It also needs other stuff, like say… loyalty. You can be madly in love with someone even if you're not together. What was your question again? Oh yeah… love Maya? I have no idea. I can't understand the whole concept; it's all twisted in my head. I think. I'm either to scared or too hurt to try to be in love. It's scary not knowing but I manage. So to answer your question… I don't know if I love her or not."

London suddenly felt down. _ I didn't understand a thing of what he said but one thing I know is that his feelings are wavering,_ she thought, _he still loves her… he just doesn't know it._ London sighed out loud.

"Oh, ok," she said. "Well, I think I can manage from here. I don't mind walking." _You might be able to hear my hear beat if I'm too close._

"You sure?" he said caringly. He slowly brought the trolley to a stop.

"Yup," she forced a smile, "Could you?" She held out her hand.

"Sure," Zack quickly walked to the side of the trolley to help her out.

_Sparkles,_ her heart began to beat fast when they contacted each other, _please don't hear my heart… please don't!_

They ditched the trolley on next to a large bin and walked back on the main road.

For a few blocks, London just faced away, to afraid to look at Zack… and afraid of him seeing her small pool of tears.

As they reached the fifth block, a small boom thundered in the sky and plump round orbs of rain followed.

"My dress," she cried softly. The rain gradually increased in steength until it was constant and cold; She felt even worse.

"London are you crying..." She looked at Zack who was looking at her, "Are you crying over your dress." He smiled. He took off his blazer and pulled her close.

"Let's just go back home," he nodded at her.

"Ok," she choked.

Zack held the blazer above them, so it acted like an umbrella, and walked with London quickly back to the apartment. He could see that she was still distressed, so he thought of a way to make her happy.

"You know London," he began, "I didn't get to say this earlier but you were really pretty tonight. I mean beautiful. And I'm not saying this just to comfort you. I mean it."

That was all he had to say to break her heart.

_Crap, _she thought to herself, _once again, I find myself trying to be okay with the fact that we're just friends, best friends, but then you grab my hand, push me in a trolley, cover me from the rain, and then well, I'm not okay, I'm floating..._

.

.

.

.

**A/N: thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Smile out! (~_^)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 21**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

… _The Next Morning…_

A small sound was enough to wake London from her wistful dreamtime – _or maybe nightmare _ – and it just so happened that Zack had rolled over on the floor and bumped his head on the hard, dull walls.

A slur of quiet swearing followed causing London to peak over the side of the bed.

"Were you on the floor all night," she asked casually, almost forgetting the events that had followed.

"Yeah," he said looking at her and stopping at that. He scratched his head slowly. Zack didn't know if he had to explain the situation that he and she, they, could not sleep in the same bed (as friends and nothing more) and not arouse suspicion – especially when they were ones who suspecting. He gulped and fluffed his hair as he stood up. Zack loosened his tie and before turning the innocent situation more awkward, he made his way to the door.

"Hey," London said sleepily and without thinking, "Do you know about insurance?"

"Wha.." was all that Zack could say, he had positively no idea where she going with this.

"Insurance. You know, everyone needs insurance… like a back up incase you get hurt." She paused, knowing she wasn't making any sense. She hardly knew how it worked herself.

"Anyway," she snapped out of her trance and continued groggily, "… I could be your insurance. You can use me when you need me. Even if you're committing insurance fraud… if you get hurt, I'll be here."

"What?" he said, his face began to heat up, "London…" But before he could say anymore London had fallen back asleep so he quickly walked out of the room.

When she was sure Zack had left, she opened her eyes and cursed herself for what she just said. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, now he think's you're some physco stalker who's going to grab him the moment he gets hurt. I'm so dumb! Oh god, how am I going to face him again. _She kicked her legs on the bed like a spoilt princess who didn't get a pony and buried her face into the smelly pillows. "Oh Sparkles!"

…

Zack leant against the bathroom door, his face numb from the ice cold water he splashed on his face. He clutched onto his chest, to feel the unmistakable beating of his heart.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! How can I face London again! After she finally says something nice, after all these years, I mean sincerely nice, I just leave! I can't be… NO! I can't… be falling? Can I?_

Zack sighed and fell hard on the floor and took him a few moments to process what he had done. "Shit, I fell."

…

After what seemed like hours, London finally found the strength and courage to leave the crumpled bed. Or maybe it was because she heard the front door open and close. Zack had left the apartment.

She breathed out in relief and as she changed into more suitable clothing. When she had applied all her daily necessities, she made her way to the door and opened it as quietly as possible, making sure not to catch Zack's attention if he was still inside.

Luckily, the coast was clear so London made a beeline for her phone, lying on the kitchen table.

"One message," she chirped, trying her hardest to forget her utter embarrassment at a situation that shouldn't have elicited such emotions.

"London," she read out loud, _that's me,_ she thought, "Thank you for last night. I owe you the world three times over… Tell Zack I thank him from the bottom of my heart too." She opened her eyes wide. "Cody," she finished.

After putting the pieces together, London's hand scrambled as she tried to dial his number.

"London," an enthusiastic voice answered, "I thought you'd never call!"

"Mmm," London answered, smiling that her friend had such vitality in his voice.

"I want to do something I should have done from the beginning when I first found out you were with Zack."

"Huh?" London replied.

"I'm going to clear this whole thing up with dad. I'll tell him everything. I… I… I'm not going to mess anything up again," he spoke firmly.

London could hear the smile on his lips, "Thank you Cody." Things were starting to look up.

"Everything's going to be back to normal," he laughed before he hung up.

As soon as the phone went silent, London's stomach suddenly dropped.

"Normal?" she whispered. "Does that mean everything will back to how it was? Does that mean I'll have to let go of Zack?"

London suddenly found her stomach rising but just as she released the contents of last night's dinner, she ran out of the house hoping for some escape from her fearful thoughts.

Only, the object clouding her mind was standing right in front of her and he was determined to relieve the tension between. Before London could run past, he held her shoulders. She could only melt, but found enough power to remain standing when he let go.

"Let's go eat some beef noodles," he said in a laugh.

She swore she died right there on the spot, if the sudden sound of a car breaking down didn't jolt her to life. _Everything's back to normal, _they both thought sadly in the back of their minds.

…

Cody left his apartment in such high spirits, it was a miracle that he wasn't defying gravity. He had just come up with a plan to ensure the happiness of all couples – meaning, London and Zack, and Bailey and himself.

He whistled Christmas carols and he marched proudly to his sports car. Aware that people were staring he stopped only to wave at those around him. Nothing was stopping him now. He was in his way to meet Bailey – _and start over with her. To hold her hand and never let go._

His plan was simple anyway – he would let some time pass, for the benefit of the fathers involved and simply tell them that things didn't work out between he and London. Simply as that. All that was required was a little pretending.

He revved his car and drove to Bailey's apartment.

…

Bailey's apartment was not too far from his own. Cody hit his head on his steering wheel when he realized that he had passed her building a million times on his way to work, yet had never for one instance in time seen her.

She stood on the curb, kicking the small bits of tarmac that had flicked onto the sidewalk.

_She was still as beautiful as the day she…_ Cody stopped thinking after he parked to the side and she cautiously got in.

"Bailey… I…" He was breathless. After years of a broken heart, it was suddenly on over drive.

"Cody," she blushed softly, her face was red from seeing the man she always loved again and also her regret for leaving him all those years ago.

They sat in his car in silence until Bailey decided to break the dream-like haze they were in.

"I left you because I couldn't get into Yale," she said as she turned her head and looked ahead.

Cody just looked at her and smiled. It was only 30 seconds later that he realized what she had said.

"WHAT!" he jumped, hitting his head on the roof of the car.

"I went to a community college here," she said quietly.

Cody's mouth dropped and resembled a perfect O.

Bailey finally turned her head back to Cody, and he saw the tears welling up and dropping from her beautiful eyes.

He was breathing loudly and his head was spinning but her took her hand, determined not to let go. A small twitch appeared on Bailey's mouth, looking like a miniscule smile. She summoned the courage to tell him the truth. She didn't want to hurt anymore.

"I'm so sorry Cody," she suddenly cried. Cody was still dead silent, "I didn't w-w-want to embarrass you! You didn't get to go but I did but then I realized that I actually couldn't. I couldn't afford it nor could I get a lone. I couldn't let you suffer for me too! I-I-I know you can never forgive me, but please, say something. Scold me, yell at me… anything! I just can't bear to see you like this. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…"

Bailey held onto his hands as if letting go would be her demise. She kept yelling "I'm sorry" to him, but he wasn't responding. He was still as a statue.

Just before Bailey gave up, Cody regained movement in his body. Instead of lashing out on her he leant in and held her securely. She fit into his arms perfectly. All those years of pining, depression and angst swiftly lifted.

"I missed you more than I could ever believe," he breathed out. He pulled back a little so his face was only a few hairs away from her own, "And I was prepared to miss you a good deal."

With one final look into her hopeful eyes, he closed his a kissed her. She closed her own and kissed him back with as much passion. _Everything was back to normal,_ they told themselves in sweet relief.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Sorry for the looonnngg wait. I had just lost motivation to continue, but my annoying habit of needing things to finish has caused me to open up word and write a chapter. Yes, I have planned the future chapters (and surprisingly there's still a lot to go), my problem is actually typing them up into proper sentences and not bits of words. As much as I need things complete, my laziness is just as bad a habit. Therefore I have come to the conclusion that I am awesome! WHAT! Hahaha. Until next chapter! Still smiling!**


End file.
